Accidentally Perfect
by Kaytalla
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally take "That Step" during the summer before their senior year. What happens when Kurt becomes ill, and the doctor drops the P Bomb? Warning: MPREG Male x Male sex Language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Well, I have the feeling to write a Klaine MPREG. This story will be 30 chapters, hopefully around 45,000 words total. It's divided into 3 parts (one for each Trimester)

I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>::Part One::<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were on Kurts bed, they were both shirtless and Blaines pants were undone. They hadn't gone past blow jobs before, but the tension was bubbling. They were after all, teenage boys. Kurt went to slip his hand into Blaines pants, but was stopped by Blaine grabbing his wrist.<p>

"K-Kurt. I want to talk about something." Kurt took his hand back, and sat up against the headboard. He looked at his boyfriend as he grabbed both of their shirts, handing Kurt his and putting his on. Then he zipped up his pants. Kurt put his shirt on and looked at the curly haired boy quizzically,

"Okay? What do you want to talk about?" Blaine took a deep breath and took one of Kurts hands in his own. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and looked at Kurt, into his big glaze eyes, lips pink and swollen from making out -for two hours straight-.

"I- I love you Kurt-"

"I love you too." Blaine smiled and continued,

"I know. And I want to express that love, in a more...physical..way." He paused searching for the right words. Because dapper him, wont just let him say 'I want to have sex with you, Kurt' nooo that would be undapper-like. "I want...to...go- go all the way, Kurt. I- I want to be your first, and I want you to be mine."

Kurt looked at him, his eyebrows arched and his lips parted. He closed his mouth and wet his lips. He thought for a few minutes, thinking about how he really does want to 'go all the way' with Blaine, but was nervous, because one: he'd never done it before, and two: because he felt like he'd be betraying his dads trust.

He looked at Blaine and smiled,

"I do too. But, I want us to take some time and think it over. Saturday, dad, Carole and Finn will be out, Finn's sleeping over at Pucks house, and dad and Carole wont be back until midnight. That gives us three days to think about it." Blaine smiled, Kurt was always the one who kept him in line, made sure he didn't do anything impulsive or stupid like the Gap-Attack.

"Good idea, Love." Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"By the way, your curfew is in one hour, the drive back is an hour and a half." Blaine bolted up and ran out yelling 'I love you but my balls are in a vice if I don't get back on time' Kurt laughed and fixed his hair and went downstairs.

"Hey dad, where are Carole and Finn?" Burt looked up from his paper and looked at Kurt,

"They went to the movies. Why?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." Kurt avoided his fathers eyes -not something he did often- and Burt furrowed his brow. He put down his paper and gestured for Kurt to sit on the couch next to him,

"Whats up kid? What do you wanna talk about?" Kurt just blurted it out before he lost his nerve,

"Sex." Burts eyes widened, and he slumped back into the couch.

"Well, Kurt when we talked that time, I told you everything I can I-"

"I know. I don't need to know any of the mechanics or anything. I just... I want to take that step with Blaine, and we've talked about it. I just feel like I'm betraying your trust if I do." Burt nodded, and looked at his son,

"Are you asking my permission to have sex with your boyfriend?" Kurt shrugged,

"I guess I am." Burt smiled,

"When were you planning on it?" Kurt looked at his father, and decided to keep his promise of always being honest with him,

"This Saturday. While you guys were out." Burt nodded again,

"Do you need anything? Like, I'm not going to buy it for you, but I'll give you the money for it." Kurt smiled,

"Thanks dad. But I've got some money, and it's not like Blaine's short on cash." Burt smiled and patted his son on the back,

"Remember to use lots of lube, 'kay?" Kurt flushed deep crimson and nodded frantically,

"Dad, I-I-I Kn-Know...I know. Thank you." Burt chuckled and asked Kurt if he'd like to split a medium pizza,

"Sure. But keep your greasy meats on your side."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy with the reviews and alerts! Glad you're liking it, keep 'em coming!

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around and Kurt was crazy nervous. He was frantically cleaning his room before Blaine came over, Blaine had told him that he would take care of getting the lube and Kurt was trying to make things perfect in the extra ten minutes he had.<p>

He finished vacuuming and put the machine back in the hall closet. He went into his room and sprayed some lightly scented rose water around, and lit some vanilla candles. He smoothed out his sheets and fluffed the pillows.

The doorbell rang and Kurt ran downstairs, fixing his hair in the mirror on the wall at the bottom. He opened the door to Blaine, holding a bouquet of roses and a brown paper bag. Kurt smiled and ushered him inside. They got up to Kurts room, and Kurt put the flowers in a vase on his dresser. And took the brown bag from Blaine, smiling shyly.

"Thank you for the flowers." Blaine blushed and smiled, he lent in and captured Kurts pink lips in a kiss, pulling him towards the bed.

"Remember, tell me if you want to stop." Kurt nodded, not breaking this kiss. They fell back onto the bed and Kurt began working on removing Blaines shirt. Blane smiled, and moved onto kissing Kurts neck, nibbling at the spot where his jaw met his neck. Kurt mewled appreciatively and moved Blaines shirt off of him, not breaking the kiss, Blaine st up and shimmied his arms out of the white dress shirt.

Blaine laid back and slipped Kurts red V-neck over his head and unbuttoned the smaller boys skinny jeans and looked back to his eyes searching for any sign of wanting to stop. He only saw lust blown pupils and dark irises. He slipped his hands into Kurts pants and groped at the globes of his ass, squeezing and kneading.

Kurt let out a wanton moan and ground into Blaines pelvis. Blaines eyes fluttered closed and held onto Kurts hips, making sure to leave bruises (Kurt liked when Blaine marked him) Kurt began to undo Blaines jeans and palm at his erection through his boxers.

Blaine moaned and flipped them so that he was on top of Kurt, between his legs. He loved how flexible Kurt was, and made a note to experiment with it at a different time.

Kurt made to pull down Blaine jeans, and the boy above him wriggled out of them, and reached for his. Kurt lifted his hips, and Blaine slid his pants off, kicking them to the floor.

Blaine lent down to Kurts lips and gave him a sensual kiss,

"I love you baby." Kurt smiled against Blaines lips, and kissed him back before replying,

"I love you too Blaine. So much."

"I know."

Blaines hand traveled down to finger the hem of Kurts boy short underwear, he was always turned on that Kurt wore womens underwear, he said they 'kept him in place in his jeans' Blaine just found it hot.

Kurt nodded and Blaine peeled the tight fabric away, freeing Kurts throbbing member and Kurt tugged at his boxers. Blaine chuckled, he always loved how he could reduce the demanding Kurt Hummel, to totally speechless. He slipped out of his cotton shorts and laid back onto Kurt. Both boys gasped at the sensation of being in complete contact with the other.

Blaine trailed soft, dry kisses down Kurts torso and kissed his groin before coming back up to his mouth. Kurt was flushed, with half lidded eyes and his breathing was deep and labored, like he was trying to keep calm.

Blaine reached for the brown bag, and pulled out the lube he'd bought. He looked back to Kurt,

"Do you want to use a condom?" Kurt shook his head no, and Blaine smiled, pushing the bag to the floor and popping the top of the small bottle. He smoothed a generous amount onto his fingers, "Have you ever done this to yourself before?"

Kurt whispered out a small 'yes' and Blaine pressed his first finger into Kurts entrance, not going deeper than just past his nail bed. He looked back to Kurts face, he mouthed 'keep going' and Blaine did as he was told. He pushed in to the farthest knuckle and Kurt let out a moan.

"M-move baby." Blaine pulled out and pushed back in a few times before adding a second, then a third. He scissored his fingers and Kurt was moaning and humping himself down onto them. Blaine crooked his fingers, looking for that little spot,

Kurt let out a load moan and Blaine knew he'd fond it. He rubbed against it a few more times and Kurt touched his hair. He looked up to Kurt,

"I-I'm ready baby." Blaine nodded and pulled out his fingers. He wiped the excess lubricant onto his purpling erection and squeezed more from the bottle onto himself. He positioned himself at Kurts hole, and Kurt wrapped his legs around him, pushing him in.

Blaine fell right int Kurt, he was balls deep in a few seconds. Both boys moaned out, and Kurt dug his nails into Blaines back,

"D-did I h-hurt you?" Kurt shook his head,

"No. I-it felt nice." Blaine smile against Kurts neck.

"R-ready?"

"Yes." Blaine pulled out and pushed back in, he quickly built a rhythm, and found the right angle so he slammed into Kurts prostate on each thrust.

Since it was their first time, neither boy lasted very long. It only took about seven minutes and Kurt was coming with Blaines name on his lips and Blaines orgasm was ripped from his body when Kurts walls clenched around him.

The boys rode out their orgasms and Blaine gently pulled out of Kurt, and laid beside him. He wrapped the slimmer boy in his arms and kissed him on the head.

"I love you so much Kurt." Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaines embrace.

"I love you too Blaine."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

And they drifted off to sleep, forgetting that Burt and Carole would be back that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO! In case you don't look at/ follow my profile, all of my stories will now be updated in alphabetical order. So the order is:**

**All The Pretty Ponies**

**Accidentally Perfect**

**Bring It On**

**We Can Share?**

**I hope you're enjoying, and Please review!**

* * *

><p>So after the bit of awkwardness when Burt came in to wake Kurt and Blaine up and found them naked, tangled in each other, he gave Kurt a little thumbs up, making the boys chuckle.<p>

But as the weeks went past, Kurt began to feel a little ill. He'd been throwing up off and on, and was always tired. Carole was sitting on the edge of his bed, petting cool water over his forehead.

Caroles mothering instincts were pointing her towards pregnancy, but she shook it off because Kurt was a boy. And as far as she knew, there was only one boy who'd become pregnant. It was last year in London England. He was twenty two, and he died because his body couldn't accommodate to the baby.

She pushed the thought away, saying Kurt was a perfectly healthy boy and couldn't have a baby. But she kept having this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was up. So she figured she'd just ask the question that was nagging at her,

"Honey?" Kurt moaned and looked at the woman, making a 'huh' sound. "When you and Blaine, you know, had sex... Did you use a condom?"

"I don't have an STD Carole." He said in barely a whisper, mustering all of his strength to roll his eyes. Carole had to smile at the boys bitch face. He didn't seem to threatening when he was sick. He seemed small, and fragile. Like he could break. "We were both virgins." Carole wasn't worried about STDs though. She was worried about a little life growing inside her step son. A little life that could possibly kill him.

"So...no condom?" Kurt slowly shook his head no. Carole sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "Alright sweety. Get some rest, I'm going to go call the doctor and make and appointment." Kurt mumbled something about TV dinners and Carole just shook her head and walked out of the room to dial the Doctors office where she worked.

"Hi, Cindy? It's Carole. Yeah do you remember that boy you told me about? The one who got pregnant in London?"

"Yeah. Why?" She looked back up the stairs to Kurts room and listened, to make sure he hadn't heard him.

"I think Kurt might be pregnant."

"Isn't he your step-son?" Carole sighed and sat on the bottom step, switching the pone to her other ear so she could easily listen upstairs,

"Yeah. He's been showing signs for a few weeks, and he just told me he didn't use a condom when he was with his boyfriend."

"Maybe you should bring him in. Just to rule anything out. Plus if he's been sick for that long he needs to be checked out anyway."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow at three?...Kay, thanks Cind." She pressed the end button and sighed.

She rubbed her temples and rested her hand against the wall. She loved Kurt, and considered him to be her own son. She knew if Kurt was pregnant, he wouldn't abort it. She couldn't bear to see him in pain like that. She couldn't bear to lose him. She knew it would Kill Burt to lose Kurt, and then It dawned on her. She needed to tell Burt what she thought was going on.

She dialed Burts number and waited, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Burt, Honey It's me. I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Burt and Carole were in the waiting room at the doctors office. Carole had called Burt and told him what she thought. She told him how Kurt said they did not use a condom, and that Burt was a little upset about, but got over it. Burt was worried when Carole told him that the boy who had had a baby in London died because his body could not take the strain of a baby.<p>

He was looking at his son, his perfect little boy that had held his finger when he was born. He just wrapped his little hand around his fathers finger and held on tight. Everyone knew he would be a daddies boy, but what they hadn't expected, was for daddy to be the only one he would have.

The day Kurts mother died, she kissed Burt, and told him that he would have to fight for Kurt, to fight to keep him happy and safe. She told him that Kurt was gay (Kurt didn't even know he was at the time) and she made Burt promise her that he would be there for him, no matter what.

Burt was going to keep that promise until the day he died, and if he could, after.

"Kurt Hummel?" The family stood, Carole holding Kurts hand, and they walked into the back where they had the exam rooms.

They entered the small room, Burt and Carole took two of the padded chairs, and Kurt sat on the exam table.

"So," The doctor began, flipping through the questionnaire they filled out while they were waiting, "I'm Mark, and I'll be your doctor." He extended his hand, Kurt shook it and he shook hands with Burt and Carole. He sat at the computer and typed a few things from the questionnaire, and looked to Kurt.

"Alright, take off your shirt."

"Whoa big boy, gonna buy me dinner first?" The doctor furrowed his brow and looked at Kurt quizzically. Burt laughed at the doctors face,

"He's kidding. He has a boyfriend." Mark laughed as Kurt removed his shirt and folded it neatly, setting it on the counter. Mark did a few tests and told Kurt he could put his shirt back on.

Then he took some blood from Kurt and told him he would be back in a few minutes.

Five minutes later Mark came back in with an older woman. She had raven hair dusted with grey and black horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hello Kurt. I'm Patricia, you can call me Patty. I'll be your Obstetrician."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at the appointment schedule. Carole and Burt were in the kitchen, explaining to Finn that they had to keep everything very low-stress for Kurt. That he couldn't be too worked up, excited, stressed, sad, or scared.<p>

Kurt picked up the phone, and dialed the only person he could turn too,

"Hello?" The girl on the other line said,

"Quinn?" He twisted the home phones cord around his finger,

"Kurt? Whats up?"

"I-I need you to come over. I-I need help."

Ten minutes later Kurt was sitting next to Quinn on the sofa, both had cups of Kurts special hot-cocoa. Kurt was fiddling with his sweater when Quinn cleared her throat.

"What did you need help with Kurt?" Kurt sighed and pushed the appointment schedule over to Quinn and she looked through it,

"Y-You're..."

"Yeah. One month." She had tears in her eyes,

"Does Blaine kn-"

"No. Quinn, I'm so scared. Wh-what if he leaves me." Quinn shook her head.

"Kurt. That boy loves you. And he's going to love this baby. You need to tell him, like now. Or else he's going to be pissed if he finds out from someone else. Remember Finn attacking Puck?"

"That's because you cheated on him..." Quinn nodded and set the papers on the coffee table,

"But don't you think it would have lessened the blow if I was the one who told him? Not someone else?" Kurt nodded and sighed, sinking into the couch, and took a sip of his cold cocoa.

"You're right. Thanks Quinn."

"So," She smiled, "Are you keeping it?" Kurt smiled and nodded,

"Yeah. I am."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up into the Lima Bean parking lot three days after talking to Quinn. Blaine had been out of town with his parents. Once he knew Blaine had been home for a few hours, he had texted him, saying he wanted to meet here. He wanted to tell him, but he was really scared. He was worried about Blaine leaving him, he didn't want to lose Blaine, but he knew if he didn't tell him now, he would definitely lose him. He rubbed his stomach,<p>

"Were gonna be okay cookie. We can do this." He'd been calling the baby cookie, because all he had been wanting to eat for about three days were chocolate chip cookies and milk. Mmmm... His stomach growled, cookies and milk sounded really good right now. He'd have to see if they have any.

He walked through the glass doors and was welcomed by the jingle of a bell, and a blast of cool air. He walked over to the counter, getting three fresh cookies and a glass of white milk and made his way over to the table at the back where Blaine sat.

"Hey baby." Blaine greeted as Kurt sat down his food and kissed him on the cheek,

"Hey love. How was your trip?" Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes,

"Boring. When will my dad get it that I DON'T want to take over his law firm? I just don't get it, why does he push this so frigging hard?" Kurt smiled and took his boyfriends hand,

"He just wants to see you be successful and have a good life baby. But you're right, he needs to let you do that your way." Kurt removed his hand, and broke a cookie in half, dipping it into the milk. After a few bites of cookie Blaine asked,

"So, not that I mind if it's a 'just because' thing, but why did you want to meet me here?" Kurt set down his cookie and Blaine studdied his sudden frown. He took his boyfriends hand, "Baby? Whats wrong?" Kurts eyes welled with tears and he took a shuddering breath. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the papers, sliding them over to Blaine.

Blaine flipped through the pages, He set the packet down.

"I-I'm... We're, going to be parents?" Kurt nodded and looked at the table. He felt Blaine get up from the table, and was sure he was going to walk out and never speak to him again.

But then he felt his boyfriends strong arms wrap around him and then kiss him on the neck.

"I can't wait, to be a dad, Kurt. I love you so much." Kurt finally let his tears fall free, and he kissed Blaine passionately,

"I love you too baby."


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO happy with the reviews and adds! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt, Burt and Carole were outside the Anderson home, and Burt and Carole were adjusting to the sheer size of it. It was a mansion, to say the least. It was three stories tall, and had different wings. It resembled the Buckingham Palace.<p>

Kurt rang the doorbell, and they were let in by the housekeeper, Linda.

She took them into the parlor where Blaines father was reading the paper, in what he deemed 'casual wear' in truth, it was fancier than what Burt was wearing. Burt was in a dinner jacket, with black pants and a pressed white shirt. Mr. Anderson, was in black slacks, with a red sweater and tie under a black Armani dinner jacket.

Kurt sat on the couch as Mr. Anderson told Linda to get Blaine. Burt and Carole sat on either side of Kurt, as Mrs. Anderson walked in. Caroles eyes widened, the woman looked like a super model. She had long flowy black hair, shiny as silk. Her white pencil dress showed off her curves, it didn't look like she'd ever had a kid.

She was wearing black heels, which Kurt could see were red-bottoms, and he knew that particular make was $985.00. He nearly choked on his own saliva and she looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Kurt darling, are you alright?"

"I love your shoes." She laughed, and it rang clear as a bell. Carole, still feeling self conscious looked at Kurt,

"I do too. Kurt where can I get a pair of those?" Kurt looked at her with wide eyes.

"Those shoes are about one thousand dollars." Carole blinked at her step son, who was again transfixed in the womans shoes.

"Well then, never mind." Carole laughed and Mrs. Anderson turned to her,

"You like them?" She nodded, "What size are you?"

"Seven and a half." Mrs. Andersons face lit up and she pressed a button on the phone, and told Linda to bring down her shoe box number 102. Kurt loved that about Mrs. Anderson, she was so organized. Mr. Anderson wouldn't let her admit it, but Kurt knew he was OCD. He saw her pills on the counter one morning while waiting for Blaine to get ready.

"We're the same size. And I happen to have two pairs of these." She smiled and Carole and Kurts jaws hit the floor.

"Oh, no... I-I couldn't."

"I insist. Please take them off my hands. They're taking up valuable room in my closet."

Blaine came running down the steps and planted a kiss on Kurts lips, Mr. Anderson made a disgruntled noise.

"Blaine. Keep your emotions in check. What you two do behind closed doors is your own business. No one else wants to see it. Public displays of affection have no place in a relationship." Blaine backed up and sat next to his mother on the love seat opposite the Hummels, keeping his head low.

"Sorry father." Mr. Anderson grunted and looked at Burt,

"Do you allow them to show their affections in your home?" Burt lent forward, elbows on his knees and cocked his head,

"As a matter of fact, I do. I think it's necessary to be able to show your affection publicly to be happy in your relationship." Mr. Anderson shook his head,

"So why did you come here tonight?" Blaine cleared his throat,

"Father, I have something to tell you. Well, I'm not sure how to say it, so I'll just come out with it. Kurt's pregnant."

"Get out." Blaine looked at his father,

"What?" He slammed down his paper and stood up.

"You have twenty minutes to collect your things, and get. the. FUCK. OUT OF MY HOUSE." Blaines mother took her sons hand and pleaded with her husband,

"Darling, please." He shot her a glare, and she released Blaines hand, folding it with her other one in her lap. Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt on the cheek and looked at Burt and Carole,

"May I stay at your home tonight?" Burt nodded and stood, and wrapped Blaine in a hug, something uncommon for the older Hummel, who wasn't a very physical person.

"You may stay as long as you like." He pulled back, "Kurt, help your boyfriend pack. Carole and I will be waiting down here." Kurt nodded and took Blaines hand, shooting a pointed look at Mr. Anderson that said 'screw you, I'll show my affections when I want jack ass!' and Blaine led him up the steps.

* * *

><p>Once in his room Blaine crumpled. He fell into Kurts waiting embrace and cried into his chest. Kurt guided him over to the bed.<p>

"There baby. Lie there. I'll pack your things." He kissed him passionately and gave him a pillow to hold onto. He wanted nothing more thatn to comfort Blaine, but his father had just yelled up a ten minute warning, and they hadn't packed anything yet.

Kurt made his way to the closet, and started pulling clothes off hangers and rolling them up, so he could fit more into the one suitcase Blaine had. He grabbed two pairs of shoes, one dressy casual, and one gym type shoes. He started placing underwear and socks into the bag and zipped it up.

Mr. Anderson yelled a five minute warning and Kurt went over to the book shelf and put Blaines Harry Potter books into his satchel, HA! They all said he didn't need to carry that big bag everywhere, well guess what! It comes in handy.

Kurt took the picture frame of Blaine and his mother off the desk, and put it in his bag with the books. As Mr. Anderson yelled times up, Blaine grabbed his back pack and Kurt took his suit case, they made their way down the stairs, and into the foyer.

Blaine looked to his mother, she looked at her son. So much sadness was in here eyes. She couldn't say it, in fear of her husband so Blaine said it for her,

"I love you mom. Call me."

And they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>They were putting Blaines belongings in places in Kurts -and now Blaines- room, when Blaine pulled out the picture he didn't see Kurt put in his bag. He smiled and set it atop the dresser. He made his way over to Kurt, who was wedging the thick Harry Potter books onto his already crampt shelf, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and kissing his neck.<p>

"I love you. So much baby." Kurt smiled and turned around in Blaine embrace. He pressed a light kiss to the shorter boys mouth and nuzzled his chin.

"I love you too. And so does Cookie." Blaine pulled his upper half back and looked at his boyfriend quizzically,

"Cookie?" Kurt laughed and went to their bed, flopping down onto the clean duvet and hugged the pillow to his torso,

"That's what I've been calling it..." Blaine went behind Kurt, and spooned him,

"Why?" Kurt chuckled and turned around to look at his boyfriend,

"Because all I've wanted to eat for about a week now is cookies." Blaine smiled and got up, going over to the dresser and opening the second from the top drawer that held his pajamas. He changed into them and went back to Kurt, and stripped him down. Kurt laughed as Blaine tickled him gently, and nuzzled his stomach lightly. He pulled some cotton pants onto Kurt and turned out the light, pulling the countertenor into his chest.

He kissed him on the head and whispered into his hair,

"Goodnight baby, and Cookie. We've had a long day." Kurt snuggled into his embrace and yawned tiredly.

"Goodnight Love. G'nigh..." And despite the days events, both boys fell asleep with smiled on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! This chapter was LOONNGG. Take it as a THANK YOU! For all the reviews / favs and alerts. :) They make me so happy. And I was so happy to see this is my most popular in progress fic!

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p>Blaine had come down early in the morning, around six or so, awakened by the smell of coffee. He descended the steps, and once at the bottom he peered into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Burt making scrambled eggs and bacon. He cleared his throat and Burt whipped around, concealing the spatula behind his back.<p>

"You know, Kurt would really lay into you if he found this out." Blaine smiled, taking a piece of crispy bacon off of the paper towel Burt had set it on. Burt smiled and dished some eggs onto a plate,

"You want cheese kid?"

"No other way to eat scrambled eggs sir." Burt smiled, and nodded in agreement, putting sprinkled cheese onto the eggs. Blaine hummed and put some pieces of bacon onto his plate, along with some toast. He eyes the coffee pot and laughed,

"That's not decaf, is it." Burt shook his head and mumbled about there being no point to coffee if it's decaf. And his son being a sadist. Blaine laughed, covering his mouth full of food, and nodded.

"Seriously, who drinks decaf?"

"Carole."

"Why?" Burt shrugged and dished out his own food, eating quickly, as to avoid Kurt taking it from him.

"I have no idea." Burt paused for a moment after swallowing, "Can I ask you something, kid?" Blaine furrowed his brow, and put down his fork.

"Sure Burt..." Burt thought about his wording for a moment, and Blaine waited patiently.

"Do you approve of the way your father is with your mother?" Blaine shook his head,

"No. And he wasn't always that way. I remember being little and he was nice, loving even. But after I came out, he just..." Blaine paused, thinking about how to say it. His father had pretty much left and was replaced by a monster, he didn't leave physically, his soul just left. "He just left."

Burt furrowed his brow, and cocked his head. He knew that Blaines father didn't actually leave, because Blaine had said he wasn't always like that, he knew it was the same guy.

"He just, wasn't him anymore. He stopped being dad after I told him." Blaine continued. He took his fork again and picked at the eggs, putting small bites into his mouth. Burt studied the boy, the father of his sons kid. Oh God, that's right. Burt had almost forgotten why Blaine was there, Kurt is pregnant.

Now most fathers get pissed if their kid gets knocked up, but Burt was happy. Not happy that this could possibly kill or hurt his little boy, but he was happy because he'd always wanted grand kids, and now he was getting one. Burt smiled to himself, watching Blaine get his appetite back and dig into his breakfast.

Burt took his dishes over to the counter and washed them, putting them away so that Kurt would think Blaine was the only one who had the unhealthy stuff, yeah, Burt was looking forward to having Blaine around. Goodbye egg whites, hello old friend bacon.

"Hey, Blaine," Blaine looked up from his plate,

"Yes, Burt?" Burt smiled and sat next to Blaine. What he was about to say, he had reserved for the guy Kurt would marry one day, but hey, he was having this guys kid.

"If you want..." Burt took a deep breath, "you could call me dad." Blaine smiled and nodded, trying to keep his tears in his eyes. His own father had said to call him that, _Father_. But dad, was such a warm term, it made Blaine feel like family. Like he belonged.

"Thank you...Dad." Burt wrapped him into a hug and patted him on the back,

"Any time son. Any time."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up about an hour later, to Cookie telling him to either get his ass out of bed and fix them food right NOW, or suffer the wrath of the porcelain bowl. Kurt decided he was going to let this kid call the shots, until it was born that was. And he padded his way down the steps to see Burt, Finn and Blaine on the couch watching the game. '<em>Just how late did I sleep?<em>' Kurt wondered, as he stepped into the kitchen.

He looked at the digital clock on the microwave and cringed, '_NOON? Since when do I sleep until NOON?_' His stomach flipped again and he pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and cookie crisp cereal. He smiled, thinking about how Carole had bought it for him, after he told her about his cravings, and his nickname for his baby.

His name was written in big black letters all over the box. Telling Finn to keep out. He poured a heaping bowl, and put some milk in, keeping a perfect two cereal, to one milk ratio. Kurt took a large spoonful, and chewed while walking into the living room.

He sat on the love seat next to Blane, he rested his back against the arm rest and put his feet into his lovers lap. Blaine looked aver and smiled, and Kurt thought Blaine seemed to be in a really good mood, despite the previous nights events. Kurt poked his big toe into Blaines belly, making him giggle. Finn, who had witnessed it, cocked his head and snorted,

"Dude, you like the Pillsbury dough boy or something?" The four guys in the room laughed, and after it quieted down Kurt heard the familiar slam of a car door and looked out the window to see Carole, and, a woman he didn't recognize.

"Hey dad, do you know that woman with mom?" Burt furrowed his brow at Kurt, and so did the other men in the room, "What?"

"Baby, you called Carole mom..." Kurt made a small 'oh' and shifted in his seat,

"She has been acting like my mom though." He looked at his dad, "Do you think she would mind if I called her mom?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind Kurt." Kurt and the other men looked toward the Kitchen, none of them had heard the side door open. Kurt smiled, rising for his spot and handing his bowl to Blaine. He walked over to Carole, and she wrapped him in her arms. He instantly sobbed into her shoulder and she stroked his hair.

They all heard a muffled sound from Kurt,

"What was that babe?" Kurt lifted his head smiling,

"I said, 'Damn hormones'."

* * *

><p>later, The Hudmanell (sorry, got creative. XD) family were gathered round the dinning table, digging into the lasagna Carole had made. Turns out, the woman she had with her was an old friend of hers, who wanted to give Kurt some old baby things. Most of which, would only be useful if they had a girl, but things like the rubber ducky, and the baby bath would be fine either way. They were yellow.<p>

Kurt made a fuss about not taking charity, then cried because she was so nice, then cried because hormones were making him cry. Blaine had no idea how to handle hormonal! Kurt, and it frustrated him that he couldn't cheer Kurt up. Carole had explained to him, that he shouldn't take it personally, that Kurt was getting used to hormones, that he really shouldn't even have.

She didn't stay for dinner, because she had divorce papers to sign. And then Kurt began crying about people now staying together. There was a whole list of things Kurt had cried about that day:

Baby things,

Hormones,

Feeling fat,

Morning sickness,

Divorce,

Burning the cookies,

Getting fat

Being stupid (when Blaine tried to tell him there was a difference between being fat and being pregnant)

Being mean (He made Blaine feel bad, because Blaine thought HE made him cry)

So, Kurt had spent about ninety percent of the day just crying. Crying, and throwing up. And he slept some too.

So now, Kurt was pretty okay, but everyone was a little on edge, trying not to upset him again.

"So, Kurt." Carole began, "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Blaine and Kurt smiled, Kurt shrugged,

"Not sure really. I'll love it either way. But I have a feeling it's a boy." Blaine smiled and tickled Kurts belly gently, which made Kurt giggle and lean away from the touch. He lent a little too far though, because he leaned right out of his seat, and fell side ways onto the floor.

"Oh my God! Baby, are you okay?" Kurt laughed and Blaine helped him back up into his seat, while Carole, Burt and Finn were trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled and Blaine looked like he was about to cry,

"I'm soooo Sorry baby! Do we need to go to the doctor? Did I hurt it? Oh my God I hurt it didn't I..." Kurt laughed again, and waved his hand dismissively,

"I'm fine baby."

"Oh God... You're in shock..." Burt by this point, was in hysterics, and Carole was getting close.

"I'm okay, Love. I'm. Oh. Kay." Kurt smiled and ruffled Blaines ungelled curls, "Okay?" Blaine nodded and kissed the inside of Kurts palm and sat back down.

"You'll tell me if you don't feel good, right?" Kurt nodded and took a bite of chicken, "Promise?"

"I promise baby."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for bed. Kurt was fussing around in his drawers. He huffed about not being able to find the shirt he wanted to wear, and Blaine chuckled.<p>

"You're the ONLY person I know who makes such a fuss about pajamas." Blaine was pulling back the covers of the bed, clad in his boxer shorts, and nothing else. Kurt gave him a playful glare, and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry my fashion concerns annoy you."

"Hey now," Blaine said, walking over an wrapping his arms around Kurt, "I never said that. In fact, I think it's cute. It's you." Kurt smiled, as Blaine began pressing dry kisses to the back of his neck.

"Maybe I'll just sleep in my underwear tonight." Blaine made a humming noise, pulling Kurt slowly towards the bed.

"Or, we could sleep in nothing..." He said, laying Kurt down, and slipping his hands into Kurts briefs. Kurt gasped and jerked into the touch. Being pregnant seemed to have made him really sensitive to touches, and made him really REALLY horny.

"B-but my family..." Blaine smiled and kissed his temple,

"You'll just have to be quiet, now won't you?" Kurt nodded and slipped Blaines boxers down, taking him in his hand and pumping lazily. Blaine did the same and they were mutually rubbing each other, in long, sure strokes.

After a few moments, they were sped up, and they were getting more erratic, more jerky and pull like. They were sweaty, and slipping easily ever each others lengths. Blaine swiped his finger over the slit on Kurts head, and Kurt moaned. Blaine pressed his lips onto Kurts, swallowing his moans so Burt wouldn't come running in with his shot gun.

Kurt humped himself into Blaines fist and the older boy smiled.

"So close B-Blaine, so cl-close..." Blaine panted, the sound of Kurts voice in the heat of the moment, sent waves of pleasure right to his cock.

"Come for me baby." Blaine whispered into Kurts ear, and that was all it took to send the younger boy over the edge. Kurt came into Blaines fist, and on their stomachs. Blaines name rolled off his lips in hot, needy whispers.

Blaine followed suit and came in long, pearly ropes onto his and Kurts stomachs and chests.

They laid there for a moment, panting and stroking each others hair and skin, until Kurt wrinkled his nose. Blaine chuckled and got up and went into the adjoined bathroom, coming back with a warm, wet cloth and cleaned them up.

Blaine came back and slipped gently under the covers and wrapped Kurt in his arms, rubbing lazy, nonsensical patterns on the boys pale, sweaty back. He kissed Kurt on the hair, and noted that he really loved the way Kurt smelled after sex. He smelled fruity, and good like normal, but with this, after sex, he smelled really, REALLY good. He smelled like fresh rain, in an orchard. Fruity and wet. Blaine didn't understand how anyone could smell so good when they were sweaty, but Kurt just did. And he Loved it.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered sleepily. He smiled and they fell asleep, in a sweaty, blissful, state.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! This is my most popular story to date! Incredible! Thank you for all the reviews/alerts. I LOVE seeing them in my inbox. :3

Please Review. :)

* * *

><p>It was early Sunday morning, and Blaine was cooking Burt a lower fat version of bacon and eggs. Burt had reluctantly agreed to it after Blaine guilt tripped him about the heart attack thing, and his grand baby needing him to be alive and well.<p>

He scooped the food onto two plates, assuring Burt he wouldn't know the difference, and Burt poked at it for a moment.

"Dad, It won't bite you." Burt smiled and Blaine took a large bite of cheesy eggs, and crunched into the bacon. Burt scooped up a good amount and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly before nodding,

"Kurt's a great cook, but THIS my boy, is my kind of food." Blaine smiled and continued eating his food. Burt finished quickly, a habit formed by having to avoid getting caught. And he went into the attic for a moment.

The older Hummel cam in as Blaine was rinsing off the dishes. He had in his hand a small baby blue blanket with little apples, the size of pencil erasers dotted over it. Blaine cocked his head as the man stood before him, and nervously ran his large calloused hand over his bald head.

"I-I didn't know if you and Kurt had bought a blankie already for it... But this was Kurts, he wouldn't go anywhere without it." He held out the soft, worn material. Blaine took it carefully. He ran his fingers over the blue fabric, an noticed a small red stain, it was the same size as the apples, but was on the edge so that you couldn't really tell.

"Kurts mom." Burt began, seeing Blaine eying the stain, "She was holding Kurt, and he put the blankie to her face an some of her favourite lipstick smudged off onto it. We tried everything to get it out, wouldn't budge." Burt gave a watery smile and Blaine wrapped his arms around the larger man,

"Thank you. It's perfect." Burt smiled and Finn came into the room, the two men put on their best man faces and went about their morning business. Blaine was thinking about how happy he was to have found a father figure like Burt. How he was the luckiest man alive, because he had a wonderful boyfriend with a wonderful family and a baby on the way.

He looked over to the football player, scorfing down his lucky charms. He smiled to himself, thinking about how his kid will be. If it will be all prim and proper like Kurt, or just medium like Blaine. Or if they would be a total mess and be messy, and kid like. He hoped for Kurts sake, that it was not the latter.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Kurt and Blaine were snuggling on the couch, watching Cinderella. The doorbell rang and Finn sprung down the stairs and opened the door to reviel Puck, and he had a blue duffel bag.<p>

"Hey dude, you sleeping over?" Puck shook his head,

"I actually came to talk to Kurt and Blaine about something." He looked over to the couple on the couch and Blaine waved him over, pausing the movie. Finn shrugged and went up the stairs, sulking only slightly.

"What's up Puck?"

"Quinn told me." Kurts eyes widened and Puck hurried to continue, "Only me dude, don't worry. She just apologized for not letting me have any say, and I asked her what brought it up she told me." He saw Kurt eying the bag and perked up, "Oh! Dudes, I brought you guys some stuff. It's all yellow, Quinn didn't tell me the gender. It's from when I was trying to get her to keep the baby." He said the last part a little sadder than the first.

He unzipped the bag to show about six onesys, three packs of new born diapers, a pack of three Winnie the Pooh pacies, and a Winnie the Pooh rattle. Kurt and Blaine smiled, and Kurt started to cry a little. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and took a onesy out of the bag. It had a picture of Pooh Bear digging into a jar of honey, and Blaine looked at Puck quizzically,

"Who doesn't like Pooh man?" The three boys laughed at Puck, and Kurt hugged the larger boy,

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. And Blaine..." Puck smiled and ruffled Kurts hair, later he would brag about messing up the effeminate boys hair and not loosing his arm.

"No prob man." Puck leaned back in the chair, "So, have you thought of names?" Kurt smiled,

"Well, for a girl I like Audry. And for a boy, Ethan." Puck nodded and looked to Blaine, who was petting Kurts back lovingly,

"What about you man?" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurts temple,

"For a girl, Rebbecca. And a boy, Bryon."

"Nice." He looked upstairs, to see Finns door open, "Well. I think I'll go play some video games with Finn." He stood and stretched, "See ya." The two boys waved by as the mohawked boy moved up the stairs.

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt, who had moved out of his arms and was getting the papers explaining his pregnancy out of the drawer,

"What are you doing baby?" Kurt took a deep breath and cocked his head contemplatively,

"I'm going to go tell Mercedes. I need my best friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy with all the faves and alerts. :) They make me want to write more. :D**

**PS- Updates may become a little less frequent, I'm working more. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes were on Mercedes' large bed, watching RENT, when Kurts cravings kicked in. He tried to ignore them, but then he became hungry, and had stomach pains.<p>

"Hey boo, you alright?" Kurt noticed he was rubbing his stomach, something he did a lot recently,

"Yeah. Um Mercy, do you have any cookies?" She looked at the pale boy wit confusion. He was usually so picky with what he ate. In fact, he'd actually been so picky that Quinn had ambushed him and gave him a 'been there done that' lecture on his relationship with food. Be began eating more, but was still stuck on things like salad and fruit.

"Yeah...You sure you're okay?" Kurt smiled, but it was a sad smile, and Mercedes was becoming concerned. Kurt only smiled like that when he felt guilty, and was trying to hide it. "What are you not telling me boo?" Kurt sighed and dug around in his new bag Blaine bought him from 'Guess'. He pulled out the papers, and held them so she could only see the back.

He held the papers to his chest. These papers were the ones the doctor gave to him and his family to explain Kurts condition, what he needs to do to prevent pre-term labor and keep him and the baby healthy. They also tell him what his options for delivery are -Same as a woman, natural or C-Section- And Kurt had read the risks to both forward and back ward.

He looked into the eyes of his best friend. The first person he told he was Gay. The person who had held him in the girls bathroom when the bulling was at its worst, and would just let him cry. She was one of the few people Kurt knew he could trust, a person who would love him not matter what.

She was family.

Kurt took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and handed over the papers to Mercedes.

He heard her gasp. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the astonished girl. She was looking at him, shocked, but smiling.

"White boy. I gots dibs on God-Mama." And that's when Kurt lost it, he started bawling. He crumpled into the girls arms and she pulled him into her lap. She started humming and rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay Boo. Who all knows?"

Kurt sat up and wiped his eyes.

"My dad, Carole, Finn, Blaine, Puck and Quinn." Mercedes nodded and pulled a bag of oreos from under her bed and watched Kurts face light up. She giggle and handed him the cookies,

"Boy, just a few weeks ago you'da chewed me out for keeping fatty foods in my room."

"I love you 'Cedes..." Mercedes shook her head and laughed at the boy, so obviously trying to distract her. But hey, he's pregnant, so she gave in and left it alone.

"I love you too Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first one in the choir room at lunch. He was clutching his papers to his chest, much like he had done at Mercedes' and he was beginning to sweat. And he REALLY had to pee. But was angry that he had to pee because he'd just gone seven minutes ago. He was a nervous, sweaty, potty dancing, hormonal wreck. He sat at the piano, and waited for the others to teachers were aware of his situation, and he was allowed to leave early because he needed to go to the bathroom, and class was going to end soon anyway.<p>

He was fiddling with the keys on the black grand piano when Blaine walked in with Dave Karofsky.

"Hey baby." He said, bending down and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Hello Blaine, David." Kurt smiled at the football player, who'd gone from being his worst enemy, to one of his best friends.

"Hey Kurt. So what's up?" Kurt furrowed his brow and looked at Blaine,

"Oh! Kurt I wanted to tell Dave too, so he can help protect you, you know... later."

"did you already tell him?" Kurt shrieked worriedly, Blaine shook his head furiously and wrapped his arms around the slimmer boy,

"No baby. Besides, I really didn't think he'd believe me unless we showed him the papers..."

"Yeah. I guess he wouldn't."

"Would you? I mean really Kurt. You're pregnant... It's not exactly the norm."

"Holy shit!" They had both forgotten that Dave was in the room, "You're what?" Kurt smiled shyly, and handed the papers over to Dave. The bigger boy looked as if they might catch flames, but took them.

He spent a few moments carefully reading about Kurts condition, and looked back at the two boys, who were watching him with pent up emotion. He could see happiness, fear, sadness, desire, anxiety, and many other emotions that he just couldn't pin point what they were. He saw how afraid for himself Kurt was, and how afraid for Kurt Blaine was. The paper explained that this could kill Kurt. That the one other boy on the planet that this happened to died, and so did his baby.

"Wow...I-I don't know what to say." Kurt took the papers back carefully, and put them back against his chest.

"So, will you help protect him? I really don't want to risk him getting locker checked and his water breaking..." Dave smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder,

"Yeah man. Kurt's one of my best friends. And you're pretty cool too." The boys smiled and Kurt looked at his phone,

"Hey Blaine, I just got a text from Puck, we have to talk to new directions during Glee. They all want lunch. And you know what, so do I." Blaine laughed and the three boys went to make their way to the cafeteria,

"So, how far?" Dave asked Kurt. Kurt smiled and Dave could see just how happy the boy was to be pregnant, even if he wouldn't admit it. Dave could tell that he was excited to have a baby.

"Two and a half months." Kurt said, still smiling.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A baby?" The two boys looked at Blaine, and Kurt was suddenly worried about the future of his child. "OH! You meant the gender..." Dave nodded slowly and Kurt chuckled. Blaine pouted at his obvious fouxpa.

"I love you baby..." Dave laughed and patted Blaine on the back, and then Kurts stomach growled. Dave smiled and shook his head,

"Come on dude, they want food."

* * *

><p>Kurt was munching happily on a jumbo chocolate chip cookie while he and Blaine were waiting for the others to arrive for Glee. Blaine was musing to himself that Kurt looked like a happy squirrel with a nut...Then he began thinking about Kurts nuts, and just like that he's hard. '<em>Well, this is going to be a long ass hour... DAMN! ass...God he has a nice ass...I wanna touch it. So tight, wait, I think he knows I'm staring at it. CRAP! Look like you're doing something... Book!<em>' He picked up his book and pretended to read,

"Hey babe..." Blaine made and 'Mnhm?' noise and Kurt chuckled a bit, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read upside down..." Blaine flushed a dark crimson, and he decided to nuzzle Kurts neck in surrender. Kurt lent over and whispered in his ear,

"When we get home, I'm going to fuck you senseless." Kurt pulled back and continued filing his nails, like he hadn't just said he was going to fuck Blaine. And the rest of the glee club started to trickle in.

Puck, Mercedes, Finn and Quinn sat by Kurt and Blaine, a little different than the normal configuration of the group, so the others were slightly confused. But Kurt just finished the last few nibbles of his cookie and took his papers out.

Mr. Schuester nodded to the two expectant parents and they went to the front of the class. Brittany clapped her hands and cocked her head,

"I love dolphin duets..." Kurt smiled and nodded,

"Thanks, Britt. But we're not singing." He took a deep breath, and felt like was going to vomit, he felt Blaines hand on the small of his back, and it felt like the baby was doing little flips. He couldn't feel any actual movement, but his stomach was light, and bubbly. "We have an announcement." He handed Santana the papers and told her to read them, then pass them around.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek, then turned back to the class,

"Kurt's pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Happy Thursday! Here's your chapter. Please review.**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

_**And I know this isn't a majorly Klaine centered chapter, but it is an important chapter. ALSO! I bring in an original Character to be Daves boyfriend, I am thinking about giving them their own story. Comment and let me know if you would read it!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the back of his French Lit. class munching on saltine crackers. His nausea was at an all time high, and when they talked to Carole about it she said that after this part he would be fine. Being almost three months pregnant this was the worst part, and it wont get any worse. His stomach did another flip, and he felt as if he would have to throw himself at the garbage can if it did it one more time.<p>

Kurt was musing to himself about two weeks ago when he told the glee club about the baby. Jacob Ben-Israel had overheard, and proceeded to plaster posters, and recordings of the admission all over the school, then hacked into the schools morning announcements and the whole school saw a video of Kurt and Blaine telling the glee club. And somehow he'd managed to get his hands on the papers and made poster sized copies.

Dave and Azimio -who'd also been clued in- had gotten thoroughly pissed, and locked Jew-fro in the third floor girls bathroom for the whole weekend. It was on the far side of the school, and was the very last room on the janitors weekend cleaning rout. He came to school Monday with a police officer, but since they had no proof (the cameras had mysteriously been down that day Thanks Lauren!) they couldn't do anything. For snitching, he got locked in a porta potty for the rest of the day, they still had no proof.

Kurt smiled to himself, sure he was now being called a slut by random people everyday, but no one dared to do any more than that.

There was a knock on the class room door, and the teacher opened it to revel a blonde boy, with a emo/punk style hair cut that fell neatly over one eye, and had a blue streak on the right side. He had an amazing smile, Kurt noted. And his brown eyes were large, much like Quinns. He was a little taller than Kurt, but shorter than Finn, and had a swimmers body. Slim, but nicely cut.

He was wearing a plain light blue short sleeved V-neck with grey skiny jeans and black high top converse.

Even though he didn't LOOK particularly 'gay' he could be any orientation, but Kurts Gay-dar (improved with age) was going off like a fire alarm.

The boy handed a sheet of yellow paper -a tardy slip- to the teacher and she told him to find a seat. He scanned the room. His eyes landed on the empty seat next to Kurt and Kurt smiled warmly at him. The boy began to make his way back to Kurt he was stopped by Clair.

"Why don't you sit with me handsom?"

"I am flattered that you're flirting with me, even though you probably do it with any male with a heart beat," He began, and Kurt had to try to bite back a smile. Ever since she transferred at the beginning of the year Clair had knocked Santana off of her 'McKinley high slut' spot. And Kurt really wanted to see her knocked down a few pegs. The boy continued "I don't play for your team. Thanks though." He jerked his arm away from the gaping blonde and sat next to Kurt.

"Wow." Kurt said, "That was pretty awesome. Wish my boyfriend could have seen it. He hates her guts. She practically raped him when she came here."

"Your BF hot stuff?"

"Id say so." Kurt and the boy chuckled, until the teacher gave them a stern look,

"I'm Collin."

"Kurt."

"Hey fags! SHUT UP!" The two boys turned around, and both gave the loud mouth foot ball player a classic 'bitch glare'. Turning back to face the front they looked at each other and chuckled, Kurt cocked his head,

"Nice bitch glare."

"I could say the same for you." Collin smiled and Kurt noticed that you could see just the tiniest bit of tongue between his teeth.

"What do you have next hour?" Kurt asked, they had one more period before lunch, and he wanted to know where to meet his new friend to take him to the cafeteria.

"Um," Collin began, looking at his print out schedule "Psychology room S 104." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands quietly.

"So do I. I'll show you where it is. My boyfriend Blaine has it too." Collin smiled,

"It's so cool to FINALLY get to meet a gay couple."

"Where id you move from?"

"Utah."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Collin chuckled and bent down to get a book out of his bag, his shirt rode up, showing a sliver of skin on his lower back. Kurt spotted a dark purple bruise. Collin shot back up, covering his back.

"W-where did you get that?" Collin paused for a moment,

"I ran into a door knob. I'm really clumsy." He tried to give Kurt a smile, but for some reason, it was hard lying to this boy. He just seemed so innocent. So caring. Kurt nodded slowly, Collin could tell Kurt didn't believe him, but it would do as long as he didn't know the truth.

* * *

><p>Leading Collin to the back of the Psychology room where Blaine was already sitting next to Dave. Kurt made a motion with his head and Blaine moved two seats away from Dave. Kurt sat next to Blaine, and Collin sat between Kurt and Dave. Kurt looked over to Dave, and saw the lightest hint of a blush.<p>

"Blaine, David, this is Collin. He's new. Collin this is my friend David, and my boyfriend Blaine." Collin smiled and said hello.

"You don't have an issue with...gays?" Dave asked, wincing a little. Kurt bit back a smile, he knew the trick. Dave was trying to figure out if Collin was batting for team G.

"Well, if I did I'd have to dislike myself now wouldn't I?" Collin laughed, but Kurt and Blaine picked up on the tiny hint of giggle that it had lying underneath. Kurt saw Dave smile, and winked at Blaine. Blaine lent close and whispered,

"Does he know you're preggers?"

"No, I was thinking of getting him to join Glee though. I think he and David like each other..." Blaine chuckled,

"Maybe you should hint to him what team Davie over there hits for..."

"Would you go on a double date with them?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Kurt lent away from Blaine and nudged Collin,

"Hey, Blaine and I are going to Breadstix tonight, we were wondering if you two would like to join us?" Collin cocked his head and Dave lowered his voice,

"Like a double date?"

"Exactly." Collin looked surprised. He turned to Dave and cocked his head,

"You're G-"

"In the closet. Yes." Dave said, looking around some more. Kurt chuckled,

"Is that a yes?" The two boys studied each other for a moment,

"Do you want to?" Dave asked, Kurt had never seen him look so scared, of course, this was a moment where he could be rejected.

"I'd love to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter, also if you didn't see already I have the first chapter of Dave and Collins story it, it's called "Love Is Here" (And the second chapter will be up soon.) It's updated at the same time as this, so that it follows the time line of this story and I don't get events mixed up. :) **

** Please review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting cross legged on the floor in his bedroom, in front of the mirror when Blaine came in towel drying his curly hair.<p>

"Hey baby? What'cha doing on the floor?" He asked, looking down and cocking his head with and eye brow raised. He noticed pants strewn across the floor, and a scowl on his lovers face.

"My fucking pants wont button." Blaines eyes widened . The only time Kurt would swear was during sex. He was either horny, or really pissed off. Sadly Blaine did know it was the latter, but in the back of his mind he couldn't wait for the stage of the pregnancy where Kurt would be horny twenty four seven. He smirked to himself at the thought, a very horny Kurt.

"Oh baby. Want to wear a pair of mine?" He cooed softly,

"Nooo." He whimpered, "I wanna wear mine. I wanna wear my red skinny jeans." It broke Blaines heart to watch Kurts bottom lip tremble and his eyes well with tears. He got onto his knees and into his lovers lap kissing him softly on the head, and whispered against his soft skin,

"You can wear my red skinny jeans..."

"I'm fat. And I'm just going to get bi-hiccup-gger..." He cried. Blaine stood and picked him up, bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He cradled Kurt in his arms,

"Oh baby. You're pregnant, not fat. There's a difference." Kurt whimpered into his chest, "And you know, we do have an appointment to see our baby soon. So why don't you put on my red skinnys and I'll go get you a cookie." Kurt sniffled a few times and looked up to Blaines face,

"C-Can it be chocolate -hiccup- chip?" Blaine chuckled and kissed a teary eyes Kurt on the lips gently,

"It will be chocolate chip."

* * *

><p>After Kurt was dressed, and got his cookie, He Blaine and Burt were in the car, making their way to the hospital for Kurts ten week ultra sound. Kurt was a bundle of nerves and Blaine was doing everything in his power to calm him down. But to no avail, Kurt was to the point of hyperventilating, and Burt was worried he might hurt himself, or the baby. So the older Hummel put more pressure on the gas and got them to the hospital fast, to minimize Kurts thinking time.<p>

"Daaaaad" Kurt started, "Slow down. I'd like to get there ALIVE." Burt smiled at his son in the back seat, and noticed the pants he was wearing. He furrowed his brow,

"Are those Blaines pants?" Blaines eyes widened and he shot Burt a panicked look. Burt caught on as Kurt bottom lip began to treble, "They look great son! You look great..." He saw tears well in his sons eyes as he looked at Blaine, pleading him to fix it. Kurt began to cry and Blaine unhooked his seat belt, crawling into the back seat and re-hooking himself in. He pulled Kurt over to him and petted his hair,

"Baby, you look great. shhhhh.."

"No." Kurt cried, "I'm fat and round and I'm supposed to be a sexy little twink and I can't be fat and sexy!" Blaine watched as Burt made his 'I didn't want to hear that' face and he turned back to his lover.

"Baby. I love you, and honestly, knowing my baby is in there is the sexiest thing in the world to me." He lent down and whispered so Burt couldn't hear, "It really turns me on too." Kurt sniffled and replied,

"Really?"

"You have no idea, I'm hard just thinking about how that baby got there." Again, he whispered so the Burt couldn't hear. A bright red blush painted Kurts cheeks and he smiled a little. Burt sensed that something was going on in the back seat and sped up some more, he just wanted to get to the hospital and sit down.

"Dad! Seriously, S L O W . DO W N."

"Stop eye humping Blaine!" The two boys chuckled at the scandalized look on Burts face. Burt had become more accustomed to seeing Blaine and Kurt being affectionate, and with some encouraging from Kurt he had begun to give Blaine more affection, such as hugs and lots of praise. Burt had never been a very touchy feely person, but after seeing how much Blaine was longing for a father, he had begun to become used to it.

Blaine had been calling Burt dad for a while, although it felt weird on his tongue at first, but now it rolled off naturally. He really did feel like Burt was his father. Not in the way that made Kurt his brother, but like a very close father in law.

Blaine and Burt both smiled to themselves. Burt because he had three wonderful sons, and a grand baby on the way, and Blaine because he finally had a family.

* * *

><p>"Hummel?" Blaine and Kurt stood up, Kurt looked over to his father,<p>

"Aren't you coming?" Burt smiled, but shook his head,

"No, this is something you and Blaine need to do. I'll be out here if you really need me. Good luck." Kurt smiled and hugged his father, Blaine seeing Kurt hug Burt, followed by example. That was the thing Kurt really wanted to ween Blaine off of, he would only hug Burt if Kurt did first, or Burt initiated it. The boys waved goodbye to Burt as they stepped into the exam room.

Blaine took his seat next to the bed while Kurt laid down and rolled his shirt over his slightly swollen belly. As the flesh was reviled; Blaine got a whiff of the cocoa butter that Kurt rubbed on his stomach to prevent stretch marks. Blaines mouth began to water, because Kurt just tasted so damn good after using that stuff.

But before Blaine could ravish his lover, Patty walked in.

"How's my favourite couple?" She asked, in her chipper manner that Kurt loved. Kurt smiled and replied to her,

"Pretty good. I'm really hormonal though." She laughs and tuned to Blaine,

"Is it tears or anger?" Blaine smiled and moved some stray hairs out of Kurts face,

"Tears. Lots of tears."

"Well, you only have about a month and a half before he wants sex all the time. Like twenty four seven. I remember when I was pregnant with my first daughter, at sixteen. My boyfriend left me and all I can remember was wanting sex, from ANYONE who would give it to me. It was terrible." She shook her head at the memory. "Now, in 1975 in the small town of Lima Ohio everyone and their mother knew about me being pregnant, and I was labeled a total slut." She said, spreading the blue ultrasound goo onto Kurts twitching abdomen.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine offered,

"It's fine really. She's 36 now, and I have two lovely grand children from her. She did get pregnant young too. At seventeen. I guess it is true that history repeats itself. Was your mother a teen mom, Kurt?" Kurt thought for a moment, his dad was thirty five, and he was two years older than his mom. Kurt being seventeen would mean that his mom conceived at sixteen.

"yeah. I-I guess so." She smiled and moved the wand over Kurts stomach,

"Well, looks like every things okay. You can know the sex in eight weeks." The boys smiled and she took a few last measurments. "Do you want a DVD?" Kurt nodded eagerly and she handed the disk to Blaine. The boys smiled and made their way out to Burt.

The bald man smiled and stood up,

"is everything alright?" Kurt smiled and handed the DVD to him,

"everythings perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a short chapter. :( I was doing so well at keeping them longer wasn't I? Oh well, you'll get an extra long chappi Monday! As to mark the start of the second trimester! **

**Enjoy and please review!  
><strong>

**XOXO - K**

* * *

><p>Blaine ran in the door yelling for Kurt,<p>

"What is it baby?" Kurt came out of the kitchen with a pink apron on, his baby bump showing only the slightest. He'd been tired today and was allowed to stay caught his breath and rested his shoulder on the white stucco wall to his left,

"D-Dave got suspended." Kurts brow furrowed in confusion,

"For what?" Blaine shrugged and sat on the couch, Burt and Caroles eyes on him,

"From what I could gather: He came out, got slushied by a few members of the team, like Strando. Then while the girls were helping him clean up in the bathroom Strando went after Collin and even though he didn't do a lot of damage Dave found out about it and now Strando is in the ER." Everyones eye brows were hitting their forehead when Finn ran in,

"Did you hear?" Kurt nodded and Collin followed in behind Finn.

"Where's David?" Burt asked. Collin took a seat next to Kurt and Kurt petted the boys hair,

"He's in police custody. Assault." Finn shot up, out raged,

"That's not fair! He was defending you!"

"I know. But legally he had no right to go after Strando. Had he done it during the fight between Strando and I he would be protected by the fact he was helping me defend myself. But he went after him after the fact." Burt nodded and stood up; he walked over to Collin and gently took his jaw in his hand. He studied the bruise for a moment and released Collins face lightly,

"Where'd you get that bruise son?" Collins brown eyes flicked to the floor as he tried to remember the excuse he told Dave yesterday,

"I fell out o bed yesterday morning sir..."

"I don't believe you." Collin looked up, startled and saw that Burt had sadness in his eyes, not anger like when his father said he didn't believe him. "I-I" Burt held his hand up and Collin flinched. Burts shoulders shrunk, and he signaled the rest of the group to leave the room.

He sat down next to Collin and softly placed his hand on his knee,

"Collin, all you have to do is tell me the truth, and I can get you out of there." Collin looked at the bald man with teary eyes. He worried his lip between his teeth and sighed,

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt was seated next to Quinn at lunch the next day,<p>

"So he's moving in with you guys?"

"Yep. I just can't believe his dad and brothers abused him like that. It makes me sick." The table of girls, and Blaine nodded. Collin had stayed home that day to chat with Burt about what all went on in his house and get his things moved into the second Guest bedroom; the other already had some baby things in there. Like Kurts old crib and changing table, along with the matching white rocker.

Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arm around Kurt,

"Your dad is SO kind."

"I know. I couldn't have asked for better."

"Me either." Blaine added, "If he wasn't so amazing, I'd probably be living on the street." Kurt nodded and took Blaines hand in his.

"Ya'll are gonna have a FULL house once that baby gets there. You already got four teenage boys, and two parents. Add a baby in the mix and you are going to have CHAOS." The group laughed and Kurt nodded,

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I have a great family and friends. A WONDERFUL boyfriend and a Very hungry cookie." They laughed as Kurt shoveled some pasta in his mouth,

"I just can't believe Dave had to spend a month in prison." Santana said as she filed her nails, "The boy was JUST avenging his slice of ass. Strando had no right putting his hands on Daves property." Blaine rolled his eyes,

"San, I get what your saying and I agree. But Collin doesn't belong to Dave. He's his boyfriend."

"Exactly." She said with her eye roll, and Kurt placed his hand on Blaines knee, signaling him to drop it.

"Well!" Mercedes added, "We need to plan the baby shower for you guys."

"Do you know what you're having?" Santana asked. Quinn shook her head,

"They won't know for eight more weeks." A chorus of awws sounded around he table and Mercedes hoisted the two boys up,

"Regardless, go to the boys table, because we have planning to do."

"But-" Kurt started, Santana slapped him on the butt,

"Leave!"


	11. Chapter 11

WHOOOHOOO! Second Trimester!

Here's your chapter. Enjoy and Review, it's my crack!

PS- I know I promised a long chapter and I really tried but I don't have much free time, and I couldn't put anything else in here. So so so sorry. I'll try oober hard Wednesday.

* * *

><p>::Second Trimester::<p>

Blaine watched as Collin ran a hot-wheels car over Kurts slightly protruding baby belly. Blaine smiled and lent against the doorway and pointed for Burt to look in the room. The older man made a small 'Aww' sound and continued his business.

"Kurt baby. We need to get going if we want to be on time." Kurt frowned, he didn't like leaving Collin alone too much after he found out about how Collins family had treated him. He wanted Collin to feel part of the family.

"Do you want to come along?" Kurt asked him. He smiled and shook his head,

"It's alright. I have a date with Dave anyway." Collin said, standing up and brushing invisible dust off of his pants from Kurts immaculate carpet.

"You guys official?" Blaine asked the blonde boy, furrowing his brow but tried hard to keep his smile at bay, but to no avail,

"Maybe." He answered in a sing song voice. The two boys laughed as Blaine tried to help Kurt up, only to be swatted away with an 'I can get myself up'.

"Well," Kurt started, using the wall as leverage, "Have fun. But not too much. We don't need another baby on the way." Collin smiled and shook his head,

"Thanks Kurt. But I doubt I have to worry about that. You're one in a million." Kurt smiled. He really loved being pregnant. He loved knowing that he and Blaine had created something so special and precious. He wouldn't change an thing.

"Alright. Well we're out. See you later."

* * *

><p>This ride to the hospital was less eventful and traumatizing than the last one, but miserable all the same. Kurt was really car sick, and they had to pull over every five minutes or so to let him out. Kurt was laid down in the back seat, with his head in Blaines lap. He was moaning and had his eyes screwed shut. Blaine was on the verge of tears. He hated seeing Kurt upset or in pain.<p>

The older boy ran his fingers through Kurts hair and said,

"It's alright baby. Just ten more minutes and we'll be there." Kurt attempted a smile for Blaines sake and Blaine looked up at Burt, "Dad, remind me to ask the doctor for some nausea medication while we're there please."

"Sure thing, son." Kurt smiled to himself, whenever Blaine called Burt dad, Burt would reply with 'Son' and vice versa. Kurt was just happy Blaine was the one he had a child with. He couldn't imagine anyone better, anyone as loving, supportive and caring as Blaine. Blaine was now working Monday through Friday at his dads shop and was saving up money for when they move out. They were free to stay at the Hudmels for free as long as they wanted, but Kurt wanted to have his own place with Blaine and the baby as soon as possible.

Another wave of nausea hit him and he let out a pained moan, curling his legs into himself. Burt looked back at a worried Blaine and pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"It's okay Kurt, we're here."

* * *

><p>Once the elevator reached the third floor and opened its doors the family stepped out and Kurt was already getting strange looks. Kurt was getting used to it. He was showing earlier than most females did. He was only 18 weeks but looked more like five months. He was scared to see what he would look like at nine months, he would probably be huge.<p>

They went to the desk and explained they were late because of sickness problems and were taken back to the ultrasound room.

Kurt laid on the bed and Blaine took his place next to him. Burt was out in the waiting room.

Kurt lifted up his shirt and the techs eyes went wide,

"Your chart says you're only 18 weeks?" Kurt nodded and she squirted the blue gel onto his belly,

"Well, lets make sure you don't have more than one in there." Kurts heart stopped at the thought of twins. He could die from just this one, he didn't think his future would look too bright with more than one. The tech moved the wand all over the bump and took measurements. This lasted about fifteen minutes, and she went back a few times to be sure there wasn't more than one baby.

"Well. There's only one in there. But he's a big boy." The tech gasped,

"Oh my god. Please tell me you wanted to know the sex." Kurt and Blaine smile and nodded as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I'd hate to ruin the surprise." Kurt chuckled,

"No you're fine. We wanted to get gender coordinated colours for the stuff." Blaine was grinning ear to ear. He and Kurt had talked the night before, they both would be happy with whatever they got, but Kurt wanted a girl and and Blaine wanted a boy. Kurt wanted someone with long hair to play with and Blaine wanted someone to teach sports. In reality he could teach sports to girl, but Kurt knew he really wanted to have a son to in his mind, fix what his dad did to him, through his own son.

Kurt was happy with a boy, and he knew that between he and Blaine he would have a very well rounded hobby system. He would also grow up accepting lots of different types of people. To Kurt, if he raised his child to be accepting, and open minded he would have done a good job.

The tech printed them a DVD and some photos and they made their way out to the waiting room with big smiled on their faces.

Burt stood up,

"So, what do we have?" Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine, asking if he could tell him. Blaine nodded excitedly, bouncing a little.

"It's a big baby boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about all the mix ups and delays, I hope to be finishing a few stories soon and I can fully focus on this. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I threw in some comedy and other stuff, so I hope it makes the wait worth while.**

**This will be updated every Monday, Love is here- on Thursdays. :)**

**PS- A poll is up to vote on baby names. :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt had his head in Blaines lap as Collin and Dave drove hot wheels cars over his slightly bulged belly. It became somewhat of a bonding thing, the boys would play with Kurts belly; either drawing on it, or playing with cars. Today Collin and Dave had drawn a little track and were 'racing'. Kurt smiled to himself, Collin and Dave had been together for two and a half months, and Kurt had deemed this match a success. Blaine mindlessly played with his hair and hummed 'teenage dream'.<p>

Kurt giggled as Dave crossed the 'finish line' conveniently located on one of his many ticklish spots. Dave smiled and backed up the toy and ran over it again. Kurt laughed and swatted his hand away,

"No more. I want to talk about names."

"I hate the name Ida..." Dave said,

"Agreed. Sounds like a drag queen." Collin said nodding.

"I find the name Persephone pretentious." Blaine added, getting nods of agreement from Collin and Dave. Kurt rolled his eyes,

"I meant names FOR THE BABY." The three boys chuckled as Kurt sat up, rolling his eyes the whole time.

"I like Rian." Dave said, stroking Collins hair. Kurt nodded and wrote it down,

"Always loved that name. Middle name?" Dave shrugged,

"Michael?" Collin provided. Kurt furrowed his brow as he said it to himself a few times: Rian Michael.

"I like it." He wrote it down and Blaine rested his chin on Kurts shoulder and breathed in the scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"What about Levi?" Blaine said against Kurts skin,

"Middle name?"

"Thomas." Kurt smiled, writing it down.

"Okay, so it's between Rian Michael, and Levi Thomas."

"Your kid's gonna be butch." Dave said, laughing. Collin nodded,

"They do sound kinda manly. Hey- at least no one can say you gave him a girly name."

"This is true." Kurt agreed. Collin sat up and dusted off the back of the black skinnys he borrowed from Kurt -not like he could wear them right now- and stood.

"Hey, could you two get lost for a little? I need to talk to Kurt alone." Blaine and Dave looked at eachother, puzzled and shrugged.

"Wanna get Finn and Burt to play two on two?" Blaine asked. The Hudmels had installed a basketball hoop above the garage door when Blaine moved in and they caught him and Finn trying to use laundry baskets as hoops in the living room. They found out because there was a different vase on the mantel one day when Carole came home form work.

"Yeah man, apparently we're not wanted."

"We'll call you when we want sex." Kurt said in mock seriousness. Blaine faked an insulted gasp and placed his hand on his heart,

"I am SORRY that's all I'm good for!" Blaine said, mock stomping out of the room.

"Look at that, you hurt Blaines feelings."

"Why aren't YOUR feelings hurt Dave?" Collin asked. Dave grunted and flexed his arms,

"Because I'm a MANLY man. I can take what EVER you throw at me. Because I'm tough!" Kurt and Collin laughed. Kurt threw a pillow at the bigger boy,

"Go play!"

* * *

><p>After the two boys could be seen out the front window with Burt and Finn, Kurt looked to Collin,<p>

"So? What did you need?" Collin worried his lip between his teeth and avoided Kurts big blue eyes. "Collin?"

"Tellmeaboutsex." Kurt eye brows rose to his hairline and he breathed out,

"Oh. Um... Well. What did you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. I have no clue what to do." Kurt furrowed his brow 'this is going to give me worry lines..'

"Haven't you ever watched porn?" Collin shook his head and sighed,

"Never had a computer at my house. And I never had my own room any way." Kurt made a small O with his mouth and lent back a little.

"Well, I'm assuming you'll be receiving?" Collin looked confused,

"Receiving what?" Kurt cocked his head, 'He can't really be this in the dark, can he? I'm so being punked.'

"Um, you know, you'll be the bottom?"

"OH! Yeah.. yeah." Collin nodded and Kurt searched for the right words, but he could find none.

"You know Collin, David probably knows all this stuff. I happen to know he LOVES porn."

"I know, but I want to have a little knowledge. I don't want to seem totally in the dark." Kurt nodded, he remembered how he'd felt about his first time with Blaine. He's been so nervous, and had never really explored anything like it. Kurt made a happy sound as he figured out how to help Collin,

"Okay, I'm going to tell you what helped me. First: look up some soft core porn. That will help you figure out the logistics. Then, well. You have your own room so lock the door, turn up the music and finger yourself." He saw a look of horror spread across Collins face, "Seriously! It helped me get used to the idea of sex." Collin calmed down a little and nodded. Kurt slid his laptop over to Collin, "The password for my account is Mango34. My favourite porns are bookmarked." He said sheepishly. Collin smiled and took the laptop,

"Mango34? Really?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

><p>Finn dunked yet another ball, but Blaine wasn't complaining, he was on Finns team. They were against Burt and Dave, and winning by two.<p>

"What do you think they're talking about?" Finn asked. Dave shot from the three point line, drawn at the far end of the drive way and missed.

"Sex." Blaine said,

"Why would they talk about that?" Dave said, furrowing his brow, while checking the ball to Blaine after Burt scored.

"You said Collins a virgin right?" Blaine asked, Dave nodded and spun around Finn, dunking the ball and evening the score.

"Yeah,"

"Well he's probably wanting advice or something." Dave made a 'hmm' sound and took a drink of water,

"think we can go back in now?"

"Nope. Not until they get us." Finn sat on the grass next to Blaine and Dave,

"You guys have really simple relationships. I have to deal with chick drama." Blaine raised his eye brow,

"My BOYfriend is pregnant Finn. Pregnant." Dave nodded,

"And we have to deal with TWINK drama." Dave added, Blaine shuddered,

"Oh the wrath of a twink." Both boys cringed. Burt laughed and Finn looked confused,

"What's a twink?"

"Google it."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Lol, so I had to repost this chapter. For some odd reason when writing it I replaced my Collin with CPCoulters Reed... Sorry!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The school bell trilled signaling the end of the day. Kurt bagged his books and stood up, careful not to hit his bump on the desk. He just wanted to get home and put on baggy clothing and curl under his covers where no one could see him. Blaine wouldn't be home until nine and Kurt wanted to be asleep by then. They hadn't been 'intimate' since Kurt started showing, due to Kurt avoiding it. Kurt just didn't want to take his clothes off in front of any one. He looked like he was hiding a basketball under there. But it seemed Blaine was becoming a little antsy. He would get handsy while they were watching a movie, or get into the shower with Kurt. It's not that Kurt didn't want to be intimate with his boyfriend baby daddy, he just didn't feel sexy. Would you?

So Kurt clambered into his black navigator and drove home. Once inside the house he sighed and plopped onto the couch with an undignified grunt.

"Do you want something for your ankles?" Kurt jumped at hearing Blaines voice,

"Baby? Why are you home?" Blaine shrugged and sat down.

"Dad needed help at the garage today, he pulled me out of class so I could help. Then he told me I worked my hours for the day and I could come home and have some alone time with you." He smiled and Kurts heart melted. He was trying so hard, he made himself twice as peppy as usual because he knew it made Kurt happy when he was cheerful.

"What about Carole?" Kurt asked, she was usually home by now.

"Covering for Cindy." Kurt nodded. He knew where this was going. They were going to end up all alone, and he would have no excuse as to why they couldn't have sex.

"Finn?" Blaine chuckled,

"Foot ball practice then going to Daves Hockey game with Collin and Burt." Kurt smiled. He could do this. Blaine loved him and him being a repulsive planet sized freak of nature wouldn't change that.

"Want to watch a movie?" Blaine shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "No? Then what do you wanna do?" Kurt asked, already knowing what Blaine wanted. Blaine looked into Kurts eyes and crawled over to the smaller boy, a hand on each side of his head on the armrest on the couch. He lent down and ghosted a breath over Kurts ear and whispered,

"You. Upstairs. Naked. On your back. Moaning my name." Kurts breath hitched in his throat. _'Who could say no to that?'_ He let out a shaky breath and nodded,

"O-Okay." Blaine picked him up bridal style and took him to their room, kicking the door closed behind them.

He laid Kurt onto the bed and started undressing him, leaving a wet trail of kisses over the new skin being exposed. Kurt moaned out as Blaine suckled on a spot where his peck met underarm.

"O-oh Blaine..." Kurt sighed out, Blaine smiled against his rose flushed skin,

"Oh baby. I've missed you." Kurt chuckled,

"We live together."

"You know what I mean." Blaine said, finishing stripping them both. Kurt made a small yeah and petted Blaines flushed cheek.

"I know baby."

Blaine smiled as he finished removing the last article of clothing so they were both naked. He reached over to the top drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube.

"Have you been doing this at all these two months?" Kurt shook his head,

"No. It didn't feel right without you." Blaine popped the top on the neglected bottle of lubricant and smoothed some onto his fingers, warming it in his hands. He lent down and kissed Kurt deeply, gently pushing the first digit in. Kurt moaned and backed into the familiar, and missed intrusion.

Blaine gently worked that finger in and out of his lover, twisting and stretching before adding another. He kissed along Kurts smooth, peach toned shoulder. He scissored three fingers in and out of Kurt, the younger boy moaning and fucking himself back down onto them.

"N-now baby. I'm ready." Blaine slipped his fingers out and got between Kurts legs, hoisting one over his shoulder. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, "You can go faster baby. I won't break." Kurt said with a lustful look painted on his face.

Blaine pushed in to the hilt and pulled out and thrust in again. Thy quickly fell into their rhythm and both knew they wouldn't last long. Blaine felt the tight coiling in his belly. He began stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts. A few strokes late Kurt was coming onto his belly and Blaine was filling his lover.

Blaine collapsed beside Kurt and pulled him into him so he could spoon his expectant boyfriend.

"We should shower." Kurt yawned sleepily. Blaine smiled against his back,

"Sleep now, shower later."

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived home late that night. Finn and Collin collapsed in the living room, Reed in Burts chair and Finn sprawled on the couch. Burt had to help Carole up the steps out of fear that she would pass out as well. After he got her into bed he made his way to the bathroom to wash off the grime from the day from his skin. He saw Kurt and Blaines light still on.<p>

He opened the door to say good night, but was met with a sleeping Blaines naked back side. He chuckled and covered the boys up.

"I guess he finally gave up on being embarrassed. Congrats." he said switching off the lights and closing the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello! Happy Monday. :) I hope to be getting back onto my schedule now.**_

_**Sorry this is so short, I was kinda pressed for time today.  
><strong>_

_**So Happy for all the reviews and alerts, almost to 100 reviews! I'm so excited. :D**_

_**Enjoy and lets make it to 100 reviews!**_

_**PS- To anyone who was confused in the last post about me saying 'Reed' It was a mistake, I corrected it, it was supposed to be Collin. I had cpculters Reed from Dalton (great story) in my head. haha. So sorry about that.**_

_**And I've decided the baby name. :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt drummed his knuckles on the lunch table as Mercedes and Tina talked about Prom plans. He got excited over helping them pick out outfits, but it's not like he was going. He was going to spend that night at home, curled up with a tub of ice cream. No crowd of loud students, no pressure to look good. Just him, ice cream and Cinderella. Kurt drummed his fingertips on his belly as he pondered on what his evening would entail, hot bath, comfy clothes, slippers, maybe he could talk Blaine into giving him a foot rub.<p>

He rested his hand on his belly and sipped from his sprite can, God, he could not wait to be allowed caffeine again. It was all fine until Burt started reading books on in-utero baby care. He took away Kurts caffeine, wouldn't let him stand within a foot of the microwave, and he could only travel up the stairs four times a day. It was humorous at first, but then Blaine and Finn hopped on the band wagon, so now he's watched like a hawk. Which is why he's surprised that he's been left unsupervised for more than ten minutes in the school Cafe. Well, Collin was there but he doesn't really count. His mind has been elsewhere, which reminded Kurt to ask what happened last weekend at Daves, like he already didn't know.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his musings, and watched Dave and Blaine cross over from the other side of the cafe, trays in hand. Kurt locked eyes with Dave and gave him an 'I know what you did last weekend' look. Dave blushed and lowered his eyes, earning a glare from Collin, and a confused look from Blaine. The older boys sat down next to their respective lovers.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and lent down to kiss his baby bump.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, after pecking Kurt on the cheek. Mercedes squealed in delight and clapped her hands,

"Prom. We were discussing outfits."

"THEY. THEY were discussing outfits. I'm not going." Blaine furrowed his brow and Collin made a disappointed sound,

"But Kuuuuurrrrrttttt, I don't want to be the only gay couple there." He pouted his bottom lip and Kurt smiled sadly.

"I just don't want to have to deal with all the people, and safe guard my belly." Blaine nodded, he didn't look very happy but he would respect Kurts decision. "You can go if you want Baby. I just don't want to deal with it."

"No baby, I'll stay home with you. We can curl up and watch movies." Kurt smiled and nuzzled against his boyfriend.

"Oh Kurt!" Rachel whined, "You can't miss PROM. This is your last one!"

"Yeah," Kurt snapped back, mood changed from cuddly to bitch, "And the previous one SUCKED, if you do not recall." Santana nodded and Quinn whimpered at the memory of losing her crown to a boy.

They all finished lunch in relative silence until the school bell trilled and they made their way to their classes. Kurt passed a poster for prom and remembered Blaines fallen face when he said he wasn't going.

_'Maybe I'll go. For Blaine.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a poll up for whether or not Kurt goes to prom. There's also an option for Kurt to talk Blaine into going without him. Vote now!<strong>  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey, My postings will be on weekends now that school has started back up. So Saturday or Sundays I'll post. :)**_

_**And the poll for Prom will be up until next Saturday X) So far Kurt going to prom is winning, so if that's not what you want go post a vote!**_

_**Enjoy, and please review.**_

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Burt asked, holding up yet another pair of tiny blue jeans. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at his excited father. He and Blaine were going baby shopping with some gift cards and cash that friends and family had given them. Kurt had said he didn't want a baby shower, everything was making him feel like a girl lately, so he opted to just tell them all to give them money for baby stuff. When they had started to leave Burt had insisted in going with them, he played it off like they needed protection, but Kurt knew he just wanted to be a part of things.<p>

So he smiled at the boyish baby jeans and took them from his father,

"They're cute." He put them in his basket, not missing the way his fathers face lit up. "Much better than the last pair you tried to get me to buy." Burt got a proud gleam in his eyes at his sons approval. Getting the OK from Kurt on clothing was like winning the super bowl. And for him to get it it was like the worlds worst team winning the super bowl, it doesn't happen.

Blaine watched the little father son moment from over by the onesies. Kurt had instructed him to find onesies for the baby to wear right after he was born. He'd asked the sales person right when Kurt had turned his back what size to get. 0- 10 weeks she said; so that's what he was looking at. Kurt had said to stick to blue, green, and brown. He'd said no white because babies were messy, and he didn't want anything that would stain too easy. Blaine had a small bundle of plain ones in his arm, two blue two green and two brown. he was looking for a different looking one so that the baby could have a onesy for every day of the week, and one of them having a cute picture or something.

He was flipping through the tiny hangers and saw the perfect one, it was light blue and in Brown writing said 'If You Think I'm Cute, You Should See My Dad.' Blaine picked it up and got a clever idea. He went over to the sew on patched and found one in brown. He took his finds over to the counter and laid them out, two blue, tow green, tow brown onesies and the one with writing, and a small brown S patch. She smiled and bagged them up, the total coming to a surprisingly small 15. 56. He looked at her quizzically,

"Everything's half priced when you pay with cash." she said, pointing to a small sign by the register. He chuckled and nodded,

"Good deal."

"I know right."

* * *

><p>Quinn fiddled with the letter in her hands as she waited for the big black door to open. She looked around her, the townhouse was on the edge of a nice street. Trees of different shape and size created beautiful framing around the street edges and people chatted with their neighbors like they were best friends. What she assumed to be kids of the neighborhood were all in one yard huddled around a slip 'n' slide. They were all different ages and races, all playing happily together.<p>

She smiled, thinking that she made the right choice. The door opened to reviel Shelby Corcoran. She seemed taken aback to see her daughters birth mother on her doorstep. Her heart sank for a moment,

"Quinn? Is everything alright?" She asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. Quinn smiled sadly, trying to assure the woman she wasn't here to cause problems.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to know if I could give you a note for Beth to read when she's older. That is if you are going to tell her she's adopted. I-it's fine if you're not, I just figured-"

"Would you like to come in?" Quinn stopped and looked past her at the little girl in the playpen, her brown curls bouncing against her head. She forgot how to speak and found herself being brought inside by the woman who was raising her baby. Shelby lent over the pen and picked up the squirming one year old. She held her out to Quinn, "Go ahead Quinn. You can hold her." Quinn set the envelope on the antique end table next to the sofa and took the little girl in her arms. Beth looked up at the strange new woman and let out a series of confused baby words.

Quinn felt tears prickle at her eyes and for a moment she regretted letting her go, then she looked over at Shelby who was watching her baby girl. And she realized that Beth had a wonderful mom.

"Quinn, you will always be her mother."

"But I'll never be the mom she'd need. I can't. I'm glad she has you." The dark haired woman smiled and Quinn gave the cooing baby back to her, watching as Shelby blew raspberries into her chubby baby tummy. She smiled and held the letter out to her, "If she ever has questions, the answers are in here."

"Are you saying you won't come looking for her later?" Quinn shook her head,

"She's yours. It's not my place. I may be her mother, but I will never be her mom."

Quinn looked back at the brick house as she walked to her red Toyota. She felt a pang in her heart, but a weight off her shoulders. She may have felt bad about giving her up when Kurt told her he was keeping his, she'd felt like he was a better person than her, stronger. But looking back, Kurt has the support of his family, and he can be what Quinn couldn't have, had she kept Beth. She'd made the decision that was right for her situation, and Beth would benefit from it. She didn't have any regrets as she drove away.

* * *

><p>Kurt laid back onto the bed, the day was long. They'd set up the whole nursery. The walls were painted a light green with dark oak furniture and dark blue bedding and curtains. They put away all the clothing and it was past midnight.<p>

Blaine had said he had a present for him, and he needed to use Kurts sewing machine. So Kurt was waiting in their bedroom for his boyfriend to finish whatever his mind was concocting. He smiled to himself, he really did have the best boyfriend ever. He was so sweet and caring and always put Kurt first.

He heard foot steps padding down the hall and his door opened to show Blaine, with his hand behind his back holding something. The dark haired boy smiled and walked over to Kurt and pulled a onesy from behind his back. It was light blue and in brown writing read 'If You Think I'm Cute, You Should See My Dads.' He smiled, you could tell that the S had not been there before. He smiled as tears flowed out of his eyes and he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"So you like it?" The boy with curly hair asked self consciously,

"It's perfect baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay, I took down the previous chapter and combined it with this one so it's the whole prom debacle new stuff starts where it says Saturday in bold type.  
><em>**

**_PS- The poll for if I combine the stories or not is tied. So I've chosen to do this prom night chapter as a test chapter and see what the votes do. And you will notice I just am doing it from and unlimited third person view now. Let me know what you think! Enjoy, and like always Review = love. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>::Wednesday, May 25::<strong>

Kurt watched Blaine make baby cooing noises at his stomach. The boy was just too damn cute for his own good. Kurt thought he might want to tell him not to rest the side of his face on his belly, because the marker Dave and Collin drew a dinosaur on there with would rub off. Kurt still had some growing to do, the doctor said he would probably double in size by his due date, and Kurt wondered how he'd ever thought it would even be possible to keep it a secret. The boys had drawn a dinosaur on the middle of his bump in green sharpie, and took a picture. They said they were going to watch it stretch with his belly and make a flip book. Finn was upset that they hadn't thought of it sooner.

Blaine was telling the baby a story of two princes. One who was being tormented by a big bad wolf, and the other that found him and said he could come to his kingdom. Kurt smiled, Blaine was at the part where the wolf was apologizing to the friends of the prince. Blaine looked up while talking and smiled at Kurt,

"_Te prince was so afraid that when his love went home he'd never see him again. But they stayed together, and shortly after they found out that the prince was pregnant with a baby boy..."_

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaines curls and mouthed 'I Love You'. Blaine smiled and finished the story, with them all becoming friends, and living happily ever after.

The dark haired boy sat up and Kurt giggled,

"What?" Blaine furrowed he brow, "What's so funny?" Kurt pointed to the mirror opposite their bed,

"Go look." He got up and walked over to the mirror, Kurt barely containing his giggles. There on his left cheek was a reflected image of the green dinosaur on Kurts belly. He groaned and Kurt lost it, falling back and kicking his legs. He laughed so hard he felt tears run down his cheeks."Oh baby." He said to the boy, pouting at him from the dresser, "I think you look adorable."

"You're mean." He said, glaring at him playfully,

"Nooo. What can I do to show you I'm not mean?" Blaine thought for a moment and cocked his head,

"Go to prom with me." Kurt felt his stomach churn. Blaine really wanted to go to Senior prom. And he was too attached to Kurt to leave him home while he went and had fun, that wasn't fair. Kurt thought about how this was his last chance for prom, he could never get the chance to go again. And he thought about Collin and Dave, it had sucked last year, he and Blaine danced together ONCE and that was because Kurt was left hanging on the spotlight dance. They had gotten dirty looks any other time they went to dance together, so they just stood beside each other and talked/ half dances. They needed to be there for Collin and Dave.

He sighed and looked at Blaine, he couldn't' believe he was about to do this.

"Okay." Blaines face lit up and he ran and pounced onto the bed, making Kurt bounce up a little. He wrapped Kurt in his arms and -If asked he would deny it- squealed a bunch of thank yous."But you better keep a good eye on me. One bump into my stomach and I'm leaving." Blaine nodded quickly,

"Okay!" He had the biggest smile on his face. Sure he was nervous about proms before, but he had a great time at the last one -despite Kurt getting elected "queen". He wanted to get his picture taken with his boyfriend, and slow dance to ABBA and get buzzed off the sure to be spiked punch. He wouldn't get full out drunk, he had to watch out for Kurt after all. But Dave didn't drink, so he'd stick to canned sodas. So Blaine had a little leeway to get kind of buzzed. Unless Kurt didn't want him too; then he wouldn't.

"Thank you baby." Kurt smiled as Blaine began kissing his neck,

"You know, we have two hours before anyone gets home..." Kurt nipped at Blaines earlobe and the other boy purred, and laid Kurt down on the bed, taking his shirt off,

"Lets get started then." Kurt was about to go for Blaines pants when they heard the door downstairs slam open and a distraught Rachel Berry yelling for Kurt. Kurt threw his head back with a defeated grunt.

"I should go see what she wants."

"Change the lock after she leaves, I KNOW I locked that door."

**::Friday, May 27::**

Kurt stood at the checkout counter of sacs fifth avenue with Collin. They had decided they would shop for their tuxes together and Dave and Blaine would do theirs at Bloomingdale's. They had all gone to Cincinnati for the four day weekend before prom to shop. Kurt handed the woman the six hundred dollars that his father had given him and Collin to shop with, plus a ten dollar bill he had already for tax. They actually did quite well for sacs and Kurt was proud to say that even six months pregnant he still looked fabulous in the pin striped tux he'd picked out.

they took the bags and went too meet up with Dave and Blaine who'd finished about an hour ago and were waiting at Starbucks. Kurt collected strange looks wherever he went, but he got used to it after a while. People at school didn't bother him much anymore and things were pretty okay as far as bulling went. So he just ignored the looks of disgust and sat next to Blaine, earning a peck on the cheek.

They had ordered their drinks, all but Kurt getting some form of coffee. Kurt got hot cocoa, and glared at it as if it was continuously insulting his fashion sense. They had only been seated for about five minutes before Collin stood abruptly and ran to the bathroom. Dave sent a confused look to Kurt,

"He hasn't been feeling well." Kurt said, shrugging. "Probably a bug." Blaine nodded, but Dave wasn't convinced.

"You don't think-"

"No way." All the boys looked around at each other apprehensively. Kurt rested his folded hands on his stomach, and picked at his nail beds. There was no way Collin was also a carrier, what are the chances two boys in Lima were able to get pregnant? Well, he did move in from somewhere, Utah? Yeah, it was Utah. Kurt had heard a lot of people had married cousins a hundred years ago or something; and doctors thought that the gene was a mutation, so inbreeding could fit.

Kurt shrugged, thinking he was just psyching himself out. There was nothing to work out; Collin had a stomach bug.

He watched the bathroom doors open, and a slightly disheveled Collin step out. He looked as if he was completely exhausted, and Kurt didn't blame him. He hadn't slept in about a week. He had horrible back pain, and couldn't seem to get comfortable. He just hoped he'd be okay for prom tomorrow. Most people thought they were crazy for waiting until the day before prom to get their tuxes, but Kurt didn't want to buy one then not be able to fit into it. Also he'd only decided to go on Wednesday.

Collin sat down next to Kurt and rifled through the pregnant boys bag for a pack of spearmint gum. He found it with a small sound of triumph and popped a stick into his mouth. All the boys at the table were watching him,

"Baby? When did you start feeling sick?" Collin chewed for a moment then shrugged,

"Last Tuesday. Why?" Last Tuesday was eight days ago. Collin should be contagious if he was sick. But none of the others were catching anything. Not even Dave, who almost constantly had his tongue down the smaller boys throat.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Kurt suggested. Collin shook his head,

"No. I'm fine." Kurt watched Daves expressions. He looked a little hopeful, like someone who really wanted something but was hiding what it was; like a wish made on a birthday cake. Kurt wondered if Dave really did wish Collin were pregnant. I mean, it's a beautiful thing; two people coming together to make a human life. It's like magic. Of course Kurt knows it all has to do with DNA and stuff, but it's thinking about how a life can live and inside another person that makes him wonder about souls and stuff. There has to be something to it.

And just a few nights ago he was lying awake thinking the same thing he is now. He came up with his own 'mini religion'. Energy can't be created or destroyed; it just changes form. SO- what if our souls are actually our ENERGY and when we die it just transfers? Ans can even transfer into someones sperm cell and be "reborn"?

"Kurt? You okay?" Kurt shook his head quickly, snapping out of his little day dream/ religion quest.

"Oh, yeah. What were you saying?" Blaine looked at him suspiciously and repeated,

"We were talking about after prom. What do you think about renting two rooms at the Hilton? My grandma -the only person in my family who accepts me- sent me a portion of my inheritance from her. I get the rest when I graduate." Kurt nodded, a night away from people sounded really nice. And he'd been to the Hilton once; it had a HUGE water jet bath tub that he was itching to soak in.

"Sounds my asking how much she sent?" Blaine shook his head and swallowed his cooling coffee,

"Only 700." Collin nodded,

"How much is your total inheritance?"

"Considering I'm the only grandchild she likes, I get any money that would have gone to the other six grand kids. It's around Two Million dollars." Collin and Dave both choked on their drinks and looked at Kurt who was laughing at them,

"Shut up Kurt. Not all of us know he's rich. Well, THAT rich. So Blaine, when you graduate you're like instantly a millionaire?"

"Not exactly. She didn't want to spoil me while I was still in high school, and even when I graduate she'll be giving me the money in an allowance until she dies; and I have to be working at a full time job or I get cut off. This was just a present."

"How much will the allowance be?" Dave asked, giving Collin another mint to help his stomach. Kurt smiled, Collin and Dave were baffled by the amount of money Blaines family had. And he was too at first. He'd just had time to get used to it, and get informed with Blaine. Blaine never bragged about the money, he said he had no right too because he hadn't earned it himself; but he was open to answering questions.

"2000 a month."

"Wow."

"I know. I'm so grateful to her. OH! That reminds me, Kurt, she's coming down in July. She wants to be here when he's born."

"Why in July? He's not due 'till August."

"She has a feeling he's going to come early."

"I bet Rachel get's that feeling with Finn." Collin smacked Dave in the arm,

"Don't be so crude!" The boys laughed and got up from their chairs and began walking to the door. Dave and Collin had a dinner date, Blaine had work, and Kurt needed to ice his ankles.

"So tomorrow Blaine goes over to Daves to get ready, and me and Kurt stay at the house to dress and they pick us up?" Collin asked, just to make sure he had it straight.

"Yep." Kurt said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan."

**::Saturday May 28::**

Kurt finished Collins tie and moved on to his own. Kurt and Collin were getting ready at their house while Dave and Blaine were at Daves. Kurt saw Collin still looked a little pale from vomiting earlier this morning.

"Collin, if this doesn't end in a week promise me you'll go to the doctor?" Collin looked at his friend and tried his best to smile and look alright.

"I promise." Kurt sensed a nervousness about Collin, but pushed it down.

They walked over to Kurts vanity and started on their hair. Collin had changed his blue streak to a light lime-ish green to match his and Daves ties. He wasn't doing much other than straightening and smoothing his hair; while Kurt had a complicated looking coif. Kurts hair was growing like a weed due to the prenatal vitamins, he had to get it cut about once a week and it was getting hard to manage.

The boys finished getting ready right as Carole and Burt called them down for pictures with just them.

::Meanwhile::

Blaine looked over at Dave who was attempting to make his hair not so boring. He may have been trying to spike it up in the front, but it wasn't working out.

"Dave?" The bigger boy made a 'huh' noise without turning around from the mirror,

"Do you think Collin could be...you know?"

"The condom broke man. Could be anything." He said with a shrug.

"Do you want him to be pregnant?" Dave finally got his hair to work and finished it off with a little hair spray -the things he did for that boy- and turned around to face Blaine.

"You want the right answer or the honest one?" Blaine lent against the dresser and folded his arms,

"Honest, duh?"

"Yeah." Dave sighed, "Yeah I do."

"Any reason why?" Dave got a little angry and threw his hands up,

"Because I SEE how happy you and Kurt are with this. You guys are having a baby and making a family! I want what you two have. I want a kid of my own with the person I love!" He stopped and wiped a tear from his cheek. He was getting much better at showing his emotions around certain people, and sadness stopped coming out only in anger. "Is that too much to ask for?" He asked in a weak, broken voice.

Blaine walked over to Dave and hugged him, letting Dave rest his head on his shoulder.

"No, it's perfectly reasonable. But you have to understand, Kurt was one in a million or something like that. The chances of Collin getting pregnant aren't very good." Dave stood up and wiped his eyes,

"I know. I just- just wish anyone could have a baby you know? It's an awesome thing, and it sucks that only certain people get to have it." Blaine nodded and felt a pang in his heart. He couldn't imagine not being a father now. It just seemed so right, so perfect. That little baby of his growing inside Kurt, they made him. He was all theirs. And no one could say any different. To adopt, you my think of the child as yours, they may think of you as their parents, but there will always be someone who says differently. And it hurts.

"You never know. Maybe Collin is one in a million too."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and an excited Carole swung it open to show Blaine and Dave both holding pin-on boutonnieres.<p>

"What the hell are you ringing the doorbell for? You live here. Or did you forget your key?" Blaine shook his head,

"No mom. This is just how its done when you pick someone up." Carole chuckled and ushered the boys inside. The 'mom' and 'dad' titles have gotten a little blended since Blaine and Collin moved in. Kurt even began calling Carole mom at some point, and Finn calling Burt dad. It just seemed to bring them closer together. Even Dave addressed them as mom and dad occasionally.

The boys all got together for a group picture with Finn and Rachel. Then the couples broke off and did their own pictures together. Burt found himself in love with whoever invented the digital camera because they would have run out of film by now for sure. They were using two cameras, and had to have at least 500 pictures.

"Okay dad, I think we're good." Collin said,

"Oh one more of you all together!" Carole said, grabbing Finn and Rachel and squishing them in, "Say Prom Night!"

* * *

><p>The opening beat to Just Dance rang out and Kurt and Collin shouted happily. Brittany was on stage shaking her stuff while singing. Her voice working beautifully with the song. Dave and Blaine were over by the drinks -Kurt said he could have two glasses of punch-. They were tired from dancing, and the prom was only about half way in. Blaine had done Pinks Raise Your Glass, so he was done singing for the night but Kurt and Collin were like little rave bunnies. They were jumping and grinding and had their hands in the air. Kurt and Collin still had songs to sing, Blaine didn't know how they had all this energy.<p>

Blaine turned to Puck who was topping off the vodka punch,

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom, keep an eye on Kurt?"

"Yeah man no prob!" He danced over to Kurt and Collin and joined them in their rave moves. Blaine laughed and made his way out into the hall way. He passed by Azimio and some cheerleader making out. Azimio looked up and did that weird masculine chin up nod thing and Blaine returned it. The jocks seemed to be warming up to him and Kurt, probably because Dave had yet to sprout wings and a glittery tail.

He went into the bathroom and did his business. While he was washing his hands Collin ran in with Kurt at his heels and ralphed into a urinal. Dave followed in and rubbed Collins back. Blaine put cool water onto a paper towel and held it at the back of Collins neck. When he finished Collin took a toothbrush and toothpaste out of his bag and brushed his teeth at the sink.

"Baby, I really think you should go to the doc. If it's so bad you're carting a toothbrush with you, it's time for help." Collin nodded and spat.

"You're right. I'll go Monday."

"You still okay to sing?" Blaine asked,

"Yeah. Lets go back in."

* * *

><p>Collin got everyone partying again around 11 when it started to slow down with Pinks Get The Party Started. Now it was time for the last slow dance of the night. Kurt had volunteered to sing it, so that his fellow glee clubbers could dance with their dates. But he didn't know Blaine had an after prom surprise for him.<p>

The piano started up with a slower version of Cascadas Every time We Touch.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**  
><strong>I still feel your touch in my dreams<strong>  
><strong>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>Without you it's hard to survive...<strong>

Collin rested his head on Daves shoulder and sighed. If he was pregnant, he wouldn't be upset. Dave was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was the only person Collin could see himself being with. Sure all teenagers say that, but he felt it. He knew that Dave was special, and there's o one else he'd rather have a family with. So if he was pregnant, so be it.

**'Cause every time we touch,**  
><strong>I get this feeling<strong>  
><strong>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly<strong>  
><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?<strong>  
><strong>I want this to last<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side...<strong>

Blaine watched Kurt onstage. As soon as Mr. Schue said Kurt could sing the final song Kurt already knew what song he was doing. He sung it all the time. Blaine knew Kurt was singing to him, he always did when he sung this song. He knew he meant the lyrics.

**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**  
><strong>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear my heart beat so?<strong>  
><strong>I can't let you go<strong>  
><strong>I want you in my life.<strong>

Dave pulled Collin closer, he had nightmares that Collin would leave him, and whenever he did it seemed Collin knew. Because no matter what hour it was, Collin would call and wake him up from the dream. He said he just felt like talking, but Dave knew that Collin must have had a bad dream also. They were made for each other, Dave knew it. And he wanted him in his life until the day he died; and if he had that, he would have the best life.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**  
><strong>They wipe away tears that I cry<strong>  
><strong>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all<strong>  
><strong>You make me rise when I fall.<strong>

Kurt rubbed his left hand over his bump as he sang. He felt a little patter of a kick, and smiled into the mike. He looked into Blaines eyes and motioned for him to come up to the stage. This was the first time the baby was kicking, and his father needed to feel it. **  
><strong>

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**  
><strong>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly<strong>  
><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?<strong>  
><strong>I want this to last<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side.<strong>

Blaine approached the stage as Kurt crouched down, still singing and took his hand, placing it on his stomach. Blaine waited, then felt a tap come from the inside of that blessed stomach. He smiled, and let a tear run down his face.

They sang the last verses of the song together.**  
><strong>

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**  
><strong>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear my heart beat so?<strong>  
><strong>I can't let you go<strong>  
><strong>I want you in my life<strong>

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**  
><strong>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly<strong>  
><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?<strong>  
><strong>I want this to last<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the dance had ended, and everyone clapped people began leaving. Blaine held Kurts hand and led him to the gyms storage room. He opened it up and pulled the ladder down. They climbed up and Kurt saw about a hundred white candles of all sized flickering, and a boom box.<p>

"Blaine? What is this?"

"I didn't get to have a last dance with you. So I asked Quinn to come set this up while you were singing." He walked over and pressed play. They sounds of Somewhere Only We Know rang out and Blaine held out his hand,

"May I have this dance?" Kurt smiled and began to dance with his boyfriend, his baby boy kicking happily in the safety of his stomach.

He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quick AN- Review and tell me if you want a special "after Prom ;D" chapter. :3<em>  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**I know, I know. I'm a horrid person for leaving you that long with a cliff hangar. I am truly sorry. But here's your chapter. Enjoy. :)**_

_**PS- I combined the mini chapter with this, so that the cliff hangar isn't there. The half chapter throws me off.**_

_**PPS- I may work in new bad ass Quinn, I'm really digging her. even though it was totally random, I think she's hot. just saying.**_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed Kurt against the solid white hotel suit door; careful of his belly; and began kissing his neck while Kurt worked on getting Blaines tux off. The buttons on the double breasted jacket were far to intricate for his lust fogged mind. Kurt really wasn't thinking much of anything, he was just so damn horny. He had been really all night, he bit his lip, the doctor had warned him about this. Congratulations Blaine! He made a small sound of triumph as he freed his boyfriend from the horrid jacket and made work on his pants.<p>

Blaine moved to take Kurts top off, he felt Kurt was heating up. He sensed the urgency Kurt had, and got a giddy feeling that they were going to be entering that 'horny all the freaking time' stage.

After they were both stripped down, Kurt laid back on the bed and made a come hither motion. Blaine happily obliged.

X X X

Collin fell back onto the bed with a small bounce, and Dave crawled above him. Collin reached up to kiss him, but felt a wave of nausea in his stomach.

"Dave?"

"Yeah love?" Collin thought for a minute. He'd heard Kurt and Blaine one day trying to figure out if a home pregnancy test would work on males, so Kurt took a few and they all came out positive. He thought about how he'd like to know for sure before he drank the champagne that was by the window.

"I think I'm going to go buy a pregnancy test."

X X X

Kurt mewled happily as Blaine fucked him with three of his fingers, the small finger vibrator on his middle digit buzzing at his prostate.

"Blaaaiiiinnnneeee. Please..." Blaine chuckled at Kurts needy whines,

"Okay baby." He removed his fingers and flipped the switch on the tiny vibrator off, he'd remember to play with it some more later, Kurt seemed to enjoy it. He lathered up his purpling cock and pressed it against Kurts throbbing entrance, "Ready Love?" And with a whispered yes from Kurt he pushed in.

Quickly falling into a familiar rhythm, their minds shutting down and their instincts taking over.

X X X

Collin stood at the check out line at walmart. Three first response pregnancy tests -the kind Kurt used to test out- in hand. He put them on the conveyor belt and was given a thumbs up and a wink from the male cashier that had lots of tattoos. He must have thought he was buying them for his girl friend. If only he knew.

X X X

Dave sat in the hotel room, staring at the wall with a smile. Collin was buying a pregnancy test. They might actually have a family. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal time; but they could manage.

X X X

Kurt reached his climax first, calling out Blaines name as he arched his back; his belly hitting Blaines. Blaine followed suit and held Kurt close as they rode out their highs.

Blaine pulled out and collapsed at Kurts side. He wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him close, whispering into his hair,

"I love you Kurt." Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine,

"I love you too."

They fell asleep, their baby boy kicking happily between them.

X X X

Collin sat next to Dave on the hotel bed, the pregnancy test facing down. In two more minutes they would flip it over, seeing wither one blue line meaning negative; or two pink lines meaning positive.

Dave squeezed Collins hand and kissed his temple,

"Remember baby; no matter what happens, I'm here for you." Collin smiled and turned to kiss Dave on the lips.

"I know." The timer went off and both boys hearts fell to their feet. Collin took a deep breath, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"One...Two...Three." And he flipped it over.

* * *

><p>Collin looked around the stuffy doctors office. There were posters of babies and pregnant women. On the table were magazines neatly splayed in a fan. He touched the tops, 'what to expect' 'caring for baby' 'parenthood'. He felt sick to his stomach. He'd taken three tests, and read them ever so carefully. He still couldn't believe he was here.<p>

_Collin sat next to Dave on the hotel bed, the pregnancy test facing down. In two more minutes they would flip it over, seeing either one blue line meaning negative; or two pink lines meaning positive._

_Dave squeezed Collins hand and kissed his temple,_

_"Remember baby; no matter what happens, I'm here for you." Collin smiled and turned to kiss Dave on the lips._

_"I know." The timer went off and both boys hearts fell to their feet. Collin took a deep breath, "Ready?"_

_"Ready."_

_"One...Two...Three." And he flipped it over._

_He stared at the dark pink line that had formed, and right next to it, faint but slowly darkening was another. _

_Positive._

Collin sat back in the chair and Dave placed his large hand on the blonde boys couldn't believe it when they took three tests, and all of them were positive. He felt like jumping for joy, but he knew it wasn't right too when Collin was so scared. He knew Collin would like kids, but neither of them had planned on it being in high school, or naturally happening. He squeezed Collins leg and he turned to look at him, his amber eyes glazed with worry. Dave took Collins right cheek in his hand, and rubbed circles with his thumb,

"It's alright Love. We're alright." Collin nodded and leaned his forehead to Daves.

"Hummel?" A nurse called out, Collin looked puzzled so Burt chuckled and helped him up -his knees feeling weak-

"You're under our insurance, so I had to make the appointment in our name.

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p>Once they were in the dank ultrasound room, Collin on the bad with Dave at his side, holding his hand and Burt in the chair in the corner Patty came in.<p>

"Hello, I'm Patricia, you can call me Patty; I'll be your obstitrician." Burt furrowed his brow,

"Deja vu." The woman with dusty raven hair chuckled and looked over to a terrified looking Collin.

"You must be Kurt and Blaine's friends. Wow, two pregnant boys in Lima Ohio, who knew!" She smiled and looked through his chart than sat down.

"Alright, lift up your shirt and lets have a looksy." Collin shimmied up his shirt to show his toned flat tummy. He flinched when the icy goo his his abdomen. She moved around for a bit. She didn't seem to be making any facial expression at all,

"Is something wrong? Was the test incorrect?"

"Nooope. You're pregnant. But I'm trying to make sure I'm seeing this correct." Collin looked at Dave worriedly,

"Seeing what correct?"

"Yeah, there's two babies in here. Congrats!" They were sure Burts jaw hit the floor.

"H- how far along?" Collin asked, they were pretty sure they knew though.

"Right at two months."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Hudmel home Collin sat on the couch and stared at the black screen of the off TV. Kurt rubbed his belly, his son still kicking <em>'we are SO putting him in kick boxing.'<em>

"Dad? Whats wrong with Collin?" Burt looked over at Dave, who was petting Collins hair,

"You wanna tell them boys?" Dave looked over, Kurt saw a smile hidden beneath the concerned mask,

"I'm so good I knocked him up twice!" This got Collin to respond, by hitting Dave in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being an ass!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T worry! Collin is not actually mad at Dave! lol.<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took so frigging long! A LOT has been going on, and it's not been a great week.**_

_**Alright! Thank you all who voted, you have cured my writers block, I have planned out ALL the rest of the story, so expect steady updates on weekends. :D**_

_**The beach trip won with 55 percent of votes, so that's what you're getting. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**_

_**PS- people have asked for more Dave/ Collin, so I put some in here. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything looks good boys." Patty said, smiling as she wiped off the ultrasound wand. Kurt and Blaine were wanting to go on a six day trip to Myrtle Beach. After getting the okay from Burt to miss four days of school -if they did the work in advance- Carole convinced them to go and see Patty for a check up ultrasound to make sure there would be no unexpected surprises on the trip.<p>

"So are we good to go on the trip?" Blaine asked, looking hopeful. He'd been wanting to get Kurt away for a while. To just have some relaxing time alone with him; god knows they wouldn't have any of that when their son got here. He had plans to take Kurt to Myrtle Beach. He'd loved going there as a child with his grand mother. They had the most fun shops, and places to see. He wanted to get a hotel room overlooking the ocean, and leave the windows open at night so they could stay up late in the moonlight listening to the sounds of the ocean.

He knew he sounded totally sappy and romantic, but he just loved Kurt so much. He really wanted to make every moment he could special. Patty smiled and nodded,

"You're all clear to go. Have a great time." Kurt squealed happily. One, because he could go on a romantic trip with Blaine (who he'd caught late last night planning things out. Like the rout, and the restaurants and hotels.) And two, because it meant that their baby boy was totally healthy and he could relax for another month.

Blaine stood up and handed Kurt's shirt to him and looked at the picture of their boy on the monitor.

"Could we have a copy of that? He looks like he's doing the rock on sign with his hand and I want to brag to Puck."

* * *

><p>After getting all the bags and supplies in the back of Kurts navigator, and selling the ultrasound picture -after making a copy- to Puck for fifteen bucks, Kurt and Blaine were finally pulling out of the Hudmel drive way.<p>

Kurt held the map in his hands -Blaine has something against GPS, something about being driven in circles once- and told him the first exit to take. They spent time singing along to anything that would come on the radio, Blaine rocking Teenage Dream, and Kurt working ET. They drove until they reached the boarder to Kentucky. Blaine pulled into the driveway of the a Holiday Inn. They parked and Kurt grabbed their mini over night bags out of the back so they wouldn't have to be lugging suitcases all over.

They checked in, and got eyed by a clearly homophobic manager. They took a stuffy elevator up to the third floor and wandered to room 213. Blaine tried swiping the key card four times, never seeming to get the timing right. Kurt chuckled and nudged him playfully out of the way.

"Let a real man to this." Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes,

"Says the pregnant dude." Kurt smirked, and on the first try opened the door."Beginners luck."

"How many hotel doors have you opened Mr. Anderson?" Blaine laughed and took the bags in,

"Haven't you heard? I have thirteen children all with different men." Kurt laughed loudly, the sound music to Blaines ears. He flopped back onto the bed and watch Blaine stand above grabbed the front of Blaines shirt and pulled him down beside him,

"Get down here."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hudmel home, Collin and Dave were flipping through Kurts pregnancy books. Collin wasn't experiencing any more morning sickness, and didn't have any cravings. Kurt said they'd be kicking in right about now, and Collin wondered if he should be worried that he didn't have any.<p>

"Oh Here!" Dave said, reading the passage aloud, "Some may experience cravings early on, others late in the pregnancy, or even not at all. It is normal either way."

"Thank. God." Dave closed the book and looked at Collin with puppy eyes,

"Can we please cuddle now?" Collin smiled and flicked the newly pink stripe of hair away from his face. He got on all fours and crawled over to Dave,

"Actually, I'm in the mood for something else."

* * *

><p>Blaine adjusted his angle inside of Kurt, and aimed for that magic nub. Kurt arched his back in pleasure, his belly hitting Blaines, and Blaines name coming out in cries,<p>

"Oh, shit, there! Please!" Blaine sped up his thrusts, jabbing harshly at Kurts prostate every time. Kurt was reduced to an incoherent puddle of pleading. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, just saying whatever poured out of his mouth on its own.

"I'm close baby." Blaine gasped out as he began stroking Kurts aching member, spreading precum over the head and down his shaft. Kurt made a few keening sounds and Blaine felt that satisfying grip of muscles clenching around him as Kurt came. Blaine emptied himself into Kurt, kissing around his face and down his neck, tasting the salt in his sweat.

He sat up, still inside of Kurt and brought his hand to his mouth and cleaned off Kurts seed. Kurt groaned at the sight and began to stiffen again,

"Ready for round two my little cum slut?" Blaine let out a primal growl at the dirty talk, Kurt didn't do it often but he knew how much Blaine liked it. Blaine pulled out and kissed his way down Kurts abs and licked the sensitive head of Kurts twitching member. He put his most innocent look on and Kurt grabbed the back of his loved it when Kurt was rough, and it looked like the hormones were making him more dominant in bed, Blaine hoped it would never go away. Hell; maybe after their son arrived he could talk Kurt into pitching to him.

He took Kurts cock into his mouth and resolved to give Kurt the best blow job of his life.

* * *

><p>Collin rested his head between Daves arm and side, breathing in his pure masculine scent. Both were sweaty and spent, laying in Collins double bed. Collin was running his fingers through the light, curly hair on Daves chest, tugging here and there.<p>

"What do you want to name them?" Collin asked, looking up at his baby daddy. Dave thought for a minute,

"For boys I like Daniel and Damion."

"Girls?"

"Lenora and Lianna." Collin smiled, Dave wasn't a dumb jock like people thought he was.

"I love them. If it's a boy and a girl?"

"Thomas and Tanna."

"Love it."

"I love you." Collin reached up and Kissed Dave. No matter what happened, they'd be okay. And hey, maybe they'd have a girl that could date Kurt and Blaines boy... or a boy who could date their boy? Collin smiled to himself, these kids were going to have some kick ass parents.

The door opened, interrupting Collins musings and an embarrassed Burt stood in the doorway, trying to look anywhere but at the two lovers,

"Sorry to interrupt. Dinner is ready." With that he turned and shut the door. Dave laughed,

"Poor Burt."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry it took until now to finish this chapter, I got the plot bunnies and figured out what I wanted for a certain chapter of this story and had to write it.**_

_**The new stuff for this chap starts after "it's perfect". :)**_

_**And I know it isn't much longer but I left you a nice little sneak peak to the next "episode" **_

_**Enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to Blaine shaking his shoulder. He groaned and tried to turn away, but it didn't workout well with his belly, so he settled for covering his head with the starchy hotel blankets.<p>

"Wakey wakey sleep head. We need to get breakfast and get going."

"You're out of your mind Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled and grinned evilly,

"Why, how kind of you to notice!" He threw the blankets off a naked Kurt, and the pregnant boy curled into as best of a ball as he could with his protruding belly. "Up!"

"Ass hat."

"You love me." Kurt looked up and tried to muster a glare,

"I must be insane."

* * *

><p>Collin felt Daves arms snake around his waist from behind, and felt -not so- little Dave press into his backside. He smiled and turned around in the bigger boys arms.<p>

"Good morning." Dave kissed Collin passionately,

"Know what would make it a great morning?" Collin chuckled and slipped his head under the covers and kissed down his torso,

"I think I do."

* * *

><p><em>God, car trips do not bode well with my belly. This is seriously uncomfortable. And shit am I horny! <em>Kurt bit his lip, he was aroused, for no apparent reason. He could not wait to get to the beach. One more hour to go, and her could rip Blaines pants right off. But he seriously just wanted to do it now. They we're driving down a secluded road through a forest, there we're no other cars around. Kurt reached over the center console, and Blaine, thinking he was going to take his hand reached out. But Kurt went right past it and palmed him through his jeans. Blaine gasped as he swerved, then hit the brakes and stared at Kurt. The pregnant boy shrugged,

"We've never had sex in a car. Now seems like a great time."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were back on the road, driving as if nothing had happened. They did however exchange little glances like little kids who knew they did something naughty, but weren't about to tell anyone.<p>

They pulled into a gas station, and Kurt went in to get snacks while Blaine filled up the tank. Kurt was wondering through the isles, he'd found that if he did that he'd pass by something and his stomach would rumble. So he guessed he was letting his son call the food shots right now, but as soon as he was out he was eating healthy dammit.

He was wondering down the chip isle, when he looked at a can of salt and vinegar chips and his stomach let out the loudest rumble he'd ever experienced. Several shoppers looked his way and he shrugged, grabbing two cans and checking out. He made his way back to the car where Blaine was waiting, and slipped in the passenger side.

"Jr. decide what he wanted?" Blaine said laughing. Kurt stuck his tongue out and popped open the top of the can, taking about five chips and shoving them all in his mouth. "I am so not kissing you until you brush your teeth." Kurt scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue as Blaine started the engine."Honestly, Kurt, I think getting knocked up has knocked you back down to kindergarten maturity level."

Kurt laughed and shoveled more chips into his mouth,

"Drive."

* * *

><p>When the reached the hotel and checked in Kurt was already itching to get in the ocean, but Blaine insisted they take their things up to the room first. Kurt thought Blaine seemed more excited about the room than anything.<p>

And after getting to the room he found out why.

There was a huge bay window over looking the ocean, a king sized bed with sheets that looked more comfortable than the ones he had at home. A giant jacuzzi tub in the center of the room, and a cream coloured shag rug that looked brand knew by the fire place.

Kurt turned around and threw his arms around Blaine,

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt the rough sand under his back as Blaine thrust in again. The thought that the were out in the open having sex where anyone could walk past and see thrilled him. He felt his son kicking in his stomach, and felt just a little shameful for exposing his kid to this, but hey it's not like he'd remember it. He felt the ocean lick at his toes as they scrunched in the sand, and Blaine angled up to hit his prostate. Kurt arched his back, sand getting in his hair, and moaned out. Blaine kissed a trail down his lovers neck and smelled the salt from the sea on his skin. He sat up as he thrust in, and looked at Kurts eyes reflecting the moonlight. <em>God, he's so fucking beautiful. <em>The blue of Kurts eyes was intensified to a turquoise you only see in scifi creatures eyes; his cream coloured skin glowing with the reflections of the water.

Kurt felt the tide start to rise with the moon, the water was licking up his back and he felt the tug of the sand, luring him into the water with it. Blaine hit his prostate again and Kurt came in long white ribbons onto his belly, and Blaine followed, spilling himself into his lover. Blaine caught his breath then pulled out and laid on the ground, drawing invisible circles in Kurts side. Then Kurt was getting up and wading into the water,

"Let's get cleaned up." Blaine smiled and followed him into the sparking water.

* * *

><p>Collin looked into the spare room nursery where there were now three cribs. They were all liked on the wall under the windows, the light form the moon illuminating them like trophies. He rubbed his stomach, flat other than a tiny bump beginning to form under his tee shirt. There were two little lives in there that he was responsible for. What if they were unhappy and he couldn't fix it because he had no way of knowing what was wrong?

He was taken out of his thoughts by Dave wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him and pulled him close and kissed his neck.

"Thinking about them?" Collin nodded,

"I couldn't sleep." He turned around in Daves arms, "What if I do something wrong?" Dave smiled and shook his head,

"You won't. Now come back to bed, Kurt and Blaine will be home tomorrow and you don't wanna be grumpy." Collin shook his head,

"In a minute." Dave tickled his stomach and Collin tried to get away without laughing too loud and waking everyone. Dave picked him up and spun him around, as Collin wrapped his legs around him and let Dave carry him to his room.

Burt stood in the hall way, unseen to the boys and smiled, Collins signed adoption papers in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peak! <strong>

_"Adoption?" Collin asked, eyes wide and holding back a huge smile that was threatening to break free. Burt smiled and nodded,_

_"Welcome to the Hummel family." _

**_I know it's not much but I wasn't originally planning on this, and it's going to add another chapter to the story. I may update tomorrow, fingers crossed! _**

**_xoxo- K_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**So I did most of this on a bus to Chicago, so forgive any mistakes. :3**_

_**Also, sorry about the fact its like half a chapter, but I wanted to get something out, I've had a busy weekend.**_

_**Enjoy, please Review.**_

* * *

><p>There is a whole lot of nothing to do in a car for seven hours. Why they decided to drive straight home instead of spending another night in Kentucky Kurt will never know. But their vacation was now over and they needed to get home and back to school, where he would undoubtedly have a<br>lot to catch up on even though he'd done all his homework ahead of time. The lessons were another story entirely.

He was staring out the window into the dark of four am, absentmindedly tracing circled with his thumb on Blaines hand on the console between them. He watched as the drove through the North Carolina country side and counted the horses. One, a gray pinto. Two, another pinto. Come to think of it, they all seemed to be pintos. Or quarter horses of some kind. Kurt longed to see a mustang, running free. Much like he'd always wanted to be. And strange as it may sound, being pregnant was the most freeing thing he'd ever felt.

Blaine watched his lover out of the corner of his eye in peripheral vision.

He looked deep in thought, as he did most of the time lately. Sometimes he would tell Blaine what he was thinking about, other timed he would just brush it off. He thought a lot about the baby, or about how their lives would be when he got here. But if it didn't relate to the baby Kurt usually wouldn't tell him, putting it off as nothing. Most of the time Blaine would just let him have his privacy, but if he looked really troubled about it Blaine would coax Kurt into telling him.

he squeezed Kurts hand and looked over for a moment, and smiled at Kurt,

"I love you. Both of you."

* * *

><p>Collin felt his belly. The little bump that told him his babies were growing. They were all setting up for Kurt and Blaine to get back. Which meant all laundry done, no crumbs from Finn and Dave around, healthy food in the fridge, and Burt de-pizza scented. Then they would be ready.<p>

but Collin was fidgety. He had an uneasiness about him. He felt like something was wrong, and it scared him.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as the sun seem to follow them above the tree tops. Blaine was still refusing to let him drive and Kurt was a little sick of being patronized. Sure Blaine was coming from a good place with it, but he wasn't helpless. He looked over at Blaine and got an idea,<p>

"Love. Could you stop at that gas station and get me some Doritos?" he asked in his sweetest voice and batted his lashes. And wallah, they're pulling over. Blaine parks a good distance from the gasoline to prevent Kurt from having to breathe it and leaves the keys in the ignition and goes to retrieve what he believes to be craving chips.

but as he sees Blaine disappear into the store Kurt unhooks his seat belt and hobbles over to the drivers side and hooks himself back in, then adjust the seat to accommodate his belly.

when Blaine gets back to the car he opens the drivers side door and sees Kurt smiling innocently.

"what do you think you're doing?"

"driving. Get in."


	21. Chapter 21

_**OMFG! I'm SO sorry. My computer has had a really bad virus. I feel terrible. :(**_

_**We're skipping a little ahead here. They're back at home (a lot of nothing happened in the car ride) and we're resuming our story.**_

_**Enjoy, please don't hurt me, and please please Review. :)**_

_**PS! This contains a little brief scene that may squeak some people out. I'll put a little * before it and after it, so you can skip if you want. NEEDLE PHOBICS SKIP.**_

* * *

><p>::Part 3::<p>

Collins leg bounced up and down rapidly. The waiting room seemed to get smaller by the minute. He was here with Daves mom -Anna- today, Kurt and Blaine had a few tests they'd missed, and everyone else had the flu. Kurt, Blaine and Collin had been staying at Dave's house while Dave was quarentened with the Hudmels. Patty didn't want Kurt and Collin exposed to any type of contagious sickness because their immune systems were sufficiently weakened by the pregnancies.

He drummed his fingers on the table next to him. Normally he wouldn't be this anxious, but he was: nervous because he had been feeling really odd, like something was wrong. And Guilty because he hadn't told David about this at all. He knew he should have said something, but he didn't want to worry him if it was nothing. Dave was always very protective about the babies, he probably would have had a heart attack.

Anna rubbed Collins hand,

"You alright to go in alone, or do you want me in there?" Collin loved Anna's accent. she was from a small town in the mountains of Wyoming. She wasn't Dave's biological mom, she'd married Dave's dad when Dave was ten, a year and a half after his mom had just up and left them. Dave's dad's parents knew her, their ranch was right by her family ranch. So they set them up together, and it was instant love. Or at least that's the story Collin was told.

"I'm alright." He smiled and tried to look okay, but it was hard. He was hiding his concerns from everyone. Not even Kurt knew, and he was probably the one person who would understand right now.

Patty motioned for Collin to come into the dark ultrasound room and Collin laid down on the bed. Patty prepared her tools and sat down.

"So, you weren't scheduled for an ultrasound for another three weeks, anything bothering you?" She looked concerned. Normally doctors didn't get too personal with their patients, but Patty had an affection for Kurt and Collin.

Collin looked at the bump on his stomach,

"I just feel like something is wrong." Patty nodded and tilted her head.

"Well lets take a look." Collin lifted up his shirt and she squirted the god awful goo on his stomach and moved her wand around. She typed in her little cryptic codes and took measurements. Collin looked at the little blops on the screen. They didn't look so much like babies as they did aliens. Patty furrowed her brow, then smiled, "On the bright side, I don't see anything majorly wrong. But I do want you to double your food intake. Baby B is looking significantly smaller than its twin."

Collin nodded and thought for a moment,

"Is there anything else we can check? Just to be sure?"

"Well, we can do an amniocenteses to check for genetic problems. Would you want to do that?" Collin nodded, any little thing would help. Patty nodded and left the room to get the things she would need.

Patty came back into the room, and Collins eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the needle. It was about 8 cm, and not very thin. He felt sick to his stomach. Patty saw him turning a little green and quickly took his hand.

"Alright Collin. Breathe. And then I'll tell you what is going to happen, okay?" Collin took a deep breath and nodded. Once he'd calmed down a good bit Patty started to sterilize his belly. "Okay, this is going to go into your uterus, and take some fluid out of the amniotic sac. I'll have to do this twice because you have two in there. It will take about three minutes each, I'll give you a few minutes between to rest. ready?" Collin nodded and closed his eyes.

He felt a strong pressure in the right side of his belly and began to feel nauseous. After the longest two minutes of his life she removed the needle and he emptied his lunch into the garbage bin next to the bed.

Anna helped Collin into the door of the house where Kurt and Blaine were watching TV. Kurt turned and looked, and Blaine got up to help Collin to the couch.

"Collin," Kurt asked, offering the boy his water, "What happened?" Collin sipped the ice water, feeling it his and then slosh around in his empty stomach.

"I had an amniocentesis." Kurt furrowed his brow,

"Why?"

"Just to make sure everything is okay. One of the babies was a little small." Kurt nodded.

"Well David is coming home today, he's all better. His was only a 24 hour stomach bug." Collin smiled.

"Well I'm going to go rest before he gets here." Daves dad -Mike- came over and helped the boy to his feet.

"Lets get you to bed son. Dave'll have an anurisim if he sees you like this."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again! We have just 8 chapters after this one, then our journey must end.**

**I hope you enjoy, and like always, reviews = crack.**

* * *

><p>The opening chords played to Green Day's Time of You'r life and The projector started showing a slide show of seniors. Kurt couldn't believe high school was over. It seemed like just yesterday he was getting out of his dads pickup, a scared freshman barely passing 100 pounds.<p>

**Another turning point;**  
><strong>a fork stuck in the road.<strong>

In four years he managed to get shoved into at least 200 different lockers, thrown into ALL of the dumpsters. Join glee club, fall in love with the quarter back, hook his father up with said quarterbacks mother, become the quarterbacks brother, fall totally OUT of love with that boy and in love with a dapper gentleman. confront his bully, be kissed by that bully, run away to Dalton academy, get a boyfriend (see Dapper Gentleman) go back to McKinley, become friends with his bully. Get knocked up, get his bully turned friend a boyfriend, take in that friends boyfriend. And graduate. All in all, its been a good run. Now to have his baby, and start his new life.

**Time grabs you by the wrist;**  
><strong>directs you where to go.<strong>

Blaine watched the screen as pictures of classmates he's seen, but never really talked to passed by. Then they started showing familiar faces. Quinn, in her cheerios uniform, walking down the halls with her head held high, hands on her hips and back poised as if it were held that way with a plank. Santana and Brittany holding hands proudly in the lunchroom. Finn scoring a touchdown, and then his -not so- dancing afterwards. Blaine was brought to tears at a picture someone had taken when they weren't looking, he was crouching and kissing Kurt's belly, with Kurt's fingers in his hair. He was ready for high school to be over, he wanted to begin his life with his new family.

**So make the best of this test**  
><strong>and don't ask why.<strong>

**It's not a question**  
><strong>but a lesson learned in time.<strong>

Dave twined his fingers with Collins as he watched memories flash on the screen. Some of people he knew, some he didn't, and some he wished he didn't. He looked at Collin out of the corner of his eye, then down to the stomach that was concealed by the white graduation gown. He'd never been more happy than when they found out Collin was having a baby, well, maybe when they found out there were two.

As the music played on, the boys all thought about their high school lives. The friends they made, the friends they lost. The battles they chose, and the people they had to fight. Not only physical, but in Kurt's case, he was against the world at one point. Trying to find a way to be himself, and having to get up after being knocked down time and time again.

Dave fought against himself before coming out. He was so ashamed for so long, but when he got Collin, it made everything seem okay.

Blaine had to stand up to his father when telling him that Kurt was pregnant, and then he moved out.

Collin had to escape his family.

But they thought about the good times, the friends they had. The laughs, the crazy things they did. Finding who they were, and who they were meant to be, Finding the loves of their lives, and learning to take the good with the bad.

As the final notes of the song played out, the class of 2012 stood and Principal Figgins looked across the sea of red caps and said,

"Ladies and Gentleman. I present to you the graduating class of 2012."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Please review and enjoy. :)_**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at exactly 8 : 30 am that Saturday. Kurt groaned and rolled out of bed, glaring at the boy sleeping beside him. Blaine could sleep through a nuclear war. Kurt sighed to himself,<p>

"Sleep now. Once this baby arrives your ass is up whenever I am." The doorbell rang again as Kurt slipped on his robe, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Kurt opened the front door, wincing at the summer light coming in. The woman came in and plopped her bags down. When Blaine said his grandmother was eccentric he wasn't kidding. She had to have had on eight different clashing prints. Four layers, and her unruly curled white hair was flowing loosely down her back and around her shoulders. She looked rather like a gypsy, with her gaudy gold and jeweled jewlry.

Kurt watched as she stood up straight. She was thin, but not frail looking. She stood about 5 foot 3, and had lightly tanned skin like Blaine's. Kurt could see the family resemblance.

The woman spun around and started circling Kurt, looking him up and down. When she finally stopped infront of him she looked up and pinched his cheeks.

"Even prettier than the pictures."

* * *

><p>The household was woken up early that morning to have breakfast, pancakes that Kurt made. They were all passing the food around when Blaine smiled at his grandmother,<p>

"Aggy, you still haven't aid why you came early." The woman -Aggy- made a loud HA noise and everyone jumped.

"I almost forgot dear boy! They told me your son would be arriving early." Kurt furrowed his brown, everyone did except for Blaine and Aggy.

"Um, WHO said that?" Kurt asked the woman. But before she could resond Blaine smiled,

"Aggy is a medium. She can talk to the dead, some spirits stay with her." Kurt looked at his boyfriend like he'd grown a second head. "Don't look at me that way love. I must have told you this?"

"NO! You most certainly did not! I didn't even know you believed in this stuff." Across the table Aggy made a tisking sound and shook her head,

"Blaine is very modest about his gifts."

"Aggy, don't. I don't HAVE any gifts."

"Oh shut up boy. Kurtsie, when your lover was younger he'd sit four hours and talk to the spirits. Have tea parties and sleep overs, even push them on the swing under the willow."

"Yeah, I did the same thing. It's called an imaginary friend."

"Oh Kurtsie. You were hurt bad after your mother died weren't you? Lost all hope in the spiritual side of life?" Kurt looked avoer to Blaine,

"I didn't tell her a damn thing." Kurt looked back to the woman.

"Okay, you're a medium, talk to my mother." Aggy smiled, smug.

"Kurtsie, who do you think told me your child would be coming early?" By this time everyone but Kurt, Blaine and Aggy had left the dining room. Kurt eyed up the woman, trying to find a hint of bull shit. All he saw was truth. And that's what scared him.

Aggy smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"You were born August 21 1993 in Washington Memorial Hospital, your parents had gone down to your great grandmothers funeral and your mother went into premature labor. She died when you were right, in a car crash with you in the back seat. It was a drunk driver that ran a red light, hitting your mothers red ford focus and pushing it over into a ditch where it flipped upside down. She died in the ambulance at 4 : 23 in the morning."

Kurts face was pale white, he hadn't told anyone about all that stuff. He stared at the woman in shock,

"you could have gone online."

"You've decided to name your son Rian." That one nobody had any way of knowing. He hadn't even told Blaine yet. Blaine said he could pick the name and he wanted it to be a surprise.

"So when will I go into labor?" Aggy smiled,

"Soon dear Kurtsie. Soon."


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG! I'm really sorry, I have zero time to myself these days, I've been getting sick from the stress. But now the play I'm in is done and I can finish this!**

**Enjoy the chapter, please review. :)**

**PS- I really don't like writing births, so not much detail there. And this is very short because I'm not really sure what to write for it. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled onto his other side, after kicking Blaine out of bed there was still no getting comfortable. Whenever he would start to dose off Rian would start kicking again. He was usually such a calm baby, but tonight he was restless. Kurt stared at the ceiling, and listened to Aggy humming to herself in the guest room. Blaine was in there with her, and every few minutes Kurt would hear him make a small noise, like "hm". Kurt heard the shuffling of cards, and Aggy say to Blaine,<p>

"You haven't done a reading in a while, why don't you freshen up on it?" Blaine sighed and tried to listen to the other room, Kurt had kicked him out and Blaine was worried.

"Aggy, can you please tell me when Kurt is going to go into labor?" Aggy looked into her lap and took a deep breath,

"Blaine dear, his labor started forty minutes ago. He'll be getting a strong contraction soon." Blaine listened to Kurt sit up in bed, then let out a choked groan,

"Blaine?" Kurt called from their room, "Blaine, I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p>Collin never liked hospitals. They reminded him of his family. He looked over to where Kurt was on his knees and forearms, screaming as he tried to push out the baby boy. Blaine was on his knees in front of him, holding Kurt's head to his stomach and rubbing his back, whispering words of encouragement.<p>

Kurt let out a blood curdling scream as he dug his nails into Blaines pajama clad thighs. Aggy tsked and pushed the doctor aside and grabbed the baby by his head,

"Aggy, what are you doing?" Blaine asked,

"What the dinkface doctor SHOULD be doing. push Kurtsie." Kurt pushed down and let out a scream as Aggy pulled the baby from him. Kurt collapsed onto the bed with a relieved sigh.

"I'm never having sex again."

* * *

><p>An hour later after Rian Micheal Hummel had been cleaned and evaluated he was gently sleeping on Kurts chest. Blaine was softly playing with his light brown curls, and smiling at the noises he made in his sleep. Aggy was eyeing the baby boy though, and it unnerved Kurt.<p>

"What is it Aggy?"

"He's having a vision. Babies are very susceptible to them." Kurt furrowed his brow.

"It's going to take forever to get used to you Aggy. But I love you already."

There was a knock at the door and Kurt smiled when he saw Burt looking at the baby in his arms.

"Want to hold him?" Burt nodded eagerly and Blaine gave him the rocker to sit on. Kurt placed Rian in his arms and Burt cautiosly hugged the deliacte bundle to himself. "Don't worry dad, you won't break him."

Burt smiled and nodded,

"It's just been so long."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry, I've decided to skip a little ahead here. I have the next chapter for this already done and it's going up right after this, then we have the epilogues. One for each couple (one Klaine, one Dollin) **

* * *

><p>::One Month later::<p>

Kurt awoke to the sound of a baby crying, but then it was over as quickly as he'd heard it. He felt beside him, Bline wasn't in bed but his side was still warm. Kurt rolled out of bed and into his slippers and padded across the hall to Rians nursery. He stood in the doorway and watched as his boyfriend rocked their baby back to sleep. Kurt smiled as Blaine put Rian back into his crib and walked over to him.

"You're such a great father Blaine. Lets go back to sleep."

* * *

><p>The next morning the New Directions and Dave were at the house fawning over Rian. Kurt and Blaine hadn't let anyone over for a month, because they wanted Rian to get used to them first. The only people who had been allowed to hold him up until the third week were: Blaine, Kurt, Burt and Carole. No one else had been allowed to touch him.<p>

Now that people were allowed over Rian was getting so much attention. They had determined after the 50 th gift that Rian would be the most spoiled baby in Lima. Everyone had been doting on him for about four hours and he was starting to get cranky so Kurt went to get him from Quinn, but the blonde girl looked at him with watery eyes,

"Do you mind if I put him down for his nap?" Kurt gently shook his head,

"Of course not. Up the stairs, fist door on the left."

Quinn climbed the stairs and walked into the tidy nursery. She sat in the rocker, Rian squirming in her arms.

"Hey, I know you're a boy, but I've been wanting to sing this lullaby. It's in Spanish, so you wont even notice when it says daughter, 'kay?"

**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**  
><strong>Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea<strong>

**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora**  
><strong>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora<strong>  
><strong>Calla mientras la cuna se balansea<strong>  
><strong>A la nanita nana, nanita ella<strong>

**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**  
><strong>Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea<strong>

**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora**  
><strong>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora<strong>  
><strong>Calla mientras la cuna se balansea<strong>  
><strong>A la nanita nana, nanita ella <strong>

Quinn placed a now sleeping Rian in his crib and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked at her reddened complexion in the mirror and grabbed the baby powder to lighten it.

She took a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After everyone had left it was about eight at night and Collin was curled up in bed. He had a stomach ache, and it was beginning to worry him. It wasn't like he wasn't used to stomach aces, but this one was different. Usually he had nausea with his stomach aches but this one was pure pain.<p>

Collin felt a flutter in his belly. A bit like a kick, but not quite. It didn't feel right to him. He was eight months along, he didn't want something to go wrong now. He knew that the chances of him carrying to term were one in a million, in fact it was amazing he'd carried them this far.

He just hoped everything was alright. He just felt so crappy.

He rolled onto his side and hugged a pillow close and drifted off to sleep telling himself it would get better.


	26. Chapter 27

**So, I'm not sure what happened, but this chapter was somehow lost...**

* * *

><p>What was that pain? That pain in his stomach? The terrible one, that woke him up. Collin stirred awake, and felt the pang again. He was 8 months pregnant; what could be happening? He felt his belly, the safe haven where his little girls should be sleeping. But they weren't. He felt them stirring frantically. What was happening? He threw off the covers and shrieked at the large puddle of blood, and more coming from his backside.<p>

"Carole! Burt! Someone please!" He screamed, as he clutched his belly and praying to any deity that would listen to help his girls. He screamed as another wave of pain came.

Carole and Burt ran into the room, followed by Finn and Blaine, then Kurt with a wailing Rian in his arms. They all stared in horror at the bed sheets between Collins legs. Carole sprung to action,

"Burt, call 911, Kurt call Mercedes to come watch Rian, Blaine call Dave and Finn help me get Collin down stairs."

The ambulance carried Collin away, with Carole holding his hand, everyone following behind in Kurts navigator. Blaine held Kurt in the backseat, the smaller boy was crying into Blaines chest, and Blaine pleaded and bargained with whatever god there might be to save Collin and the girls. They were all praying, all except Kurt who was just hoping, hoping that it would be okay. He couldn't imagine losing Rian. When he was born he was alright, only a month early, but the girls were trying to come almost three months ahead of time. He begged to the only spirit he thought would hear, please mom! Please save his girls! Kurt shook in Blaines arms, and Burt had to keep himself from stopping to comfort his son.

Collin screamed in the back of the ambulance.

"Please god! Please don't take my girls! There mine please!" He screamed, the pain just hurt so bad, "Please! God, Allah! Jesus! Anyone!" He sobbed and clutched his hardened belly and whispered brokenly, "Can anyone hear me? Please. Take me. Just don't take my girls." Carole sobbed, listening to Collin. He was pleading, bargaining, praying, doing anything he felt would help his girls. God, she just wanted to be able to help him. Collin was her son now, and she felt so helpless. She couldn't help him. She couldn't save his babies. She could only sit there and hope there was someone, SomeTHING anything, that could help.

Light. Tile. Light. Tile. Light. Tile. He felt the bump as they wheeled him through the doors to the operating room. As they put the epidural in and numbed him he heard Daves voice screaming at the doctor that he was the father. He mustered all the strength he had left as he began to feel tired to grab the nurses arm weekly,

"Please. Please let him in. I need him." She looked sorry, and was about to tell him he couldn't, when he heard the voice of an angel yelling at the man in front. Patty burst through the doors with Dave in tow. Both of them in sterile scrubs. She ran over and took his left hand while Dave took his right. Dave lent in and kissed him, relaying all his love and passion and devotion in that one kiss. He pulled back just to where his lips ghosted Collins,

"Baby. I'm here. We're going to get through this." Collin let his tears fall,

"The girls though!" Dave shook his head and spoke with conviction,

"Collin, you listen to me. Those girls have you as a father. You have more fight than I've ever seen in anyone. They need you to believe in them and trust that whatever happens is for a reason. If they pass I know it will be kicking and screaming. They're not going without a fight. Do you understand me?" Collin nodded and an anesthesia mask was placed over his face. The doctor explained what would happen.

"Collin, we're going to do our best to save these babies. You will be aware of what's going on, but you won't be able to move. Do you understand?" He nodded and allowed himself to be taken to the background. Black rimming his vision.

I'm floating. In the far corner of the room. I see all of them. Dave is holding my hand. They're cutting me open. Oh god, there's so much blood. Dave is peering over the curtain they have over my chest, what's the for anyway? They have their hands in my belly. Oh god, what if they grab too hard? Oh god, they can't be very big. They're so young! Don't hurt them! Wait, what's that? Why is she purple! Make her breathe! Why isn't she crying! they're putting a little mask over her and rubbing her back. Oh god, she has the most beautiful cry. They're wheeling her away in a plastic box thing, where are they taking her? I focus back onto my belly. Where's my other little girl? Why are they whispering? I can't hear you! The doctor turns to Dave and says something. Dave bursts into tears and Patty pulls him into her large motherly chest. I see her, she's blue. And clearly dead. But she's still so beautiful. 2 41 Am. Stillborn.

I'm in an all white room. And I feel so empty. The light coming in from the window hurts my eyes. The clock on the wall reads 5: 19 pm. I look to my left and Dave is curled in the recliner, holding my hand. I nudge him and he wakes up and gives me a sad look.

"She's gone. Isn't she." He nods sadly. A tear falls loose and trails down his face.

"They said we could hold her if we want. And- and th-they can cremate her here." He's fighting back tears, I've never seen him this broken.

"i want to see her." He nods and pushes a button on the bed and a nurse comes in. She checks me over and asks if we need anything. "I want to see my daughter. I want to see her to say goodbye." She nods sadly and leaves the room.

She returns with the doctor who delivered them, and Patty. They have a little pink bundle in Pattys arms. She has tears falling freely down her face as she passes her lifeless form to me. They all leave the room and Dave and I stare at our little girl. We'd never see her first steps, hear her first words. Get to see her play with her first birthday cake. Won't get to see her walk down the isle.

Dave runs his thumb gently over her cold skin. She's so beautiful. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead, my face soaked with tears. Dave pulls me in gently and we cradle our baby girl between us. The baby girl we'll never get a chance to raise. I feel like I've failed.

Collin ran his fingers over the little pink ceramic box, over the little black outline of a butterfly fluttering to the top. He ran his thumb over the black letters, Jessamine Angel Karofsky, daughter, sister, guardian spirit. We love you baby. A poem was engraved on the back, one that Collin wrote while holding her in the room alone, Dave had given him some private grieving time, he would later have his time and learn he didn't have the strength to say goodbye. He didn't know until reading the poem, neither did Collin.

I have you in my arms baby girl,

Can you tell?

Can you feel me?

I carried you for almost seven months,

in that chamber where I thought nothing,

Nothing could hurt you.

I thought you were safe.

I thought you were okay.

Baby girl,

I won't say goodbye,

Because I can feel you still.

I felt you kick when I awoke.

You can stay in there forever if you like.

I won't say goodbye.

I'll have you as long as you'll have me.

But even if you go,

I still won't say goodbye.

Kurt clutched Rian in his arms as Collin read it aloud in the hospital chapel. He couldn't imagine the pain Collin must be in. He whispered into Rians ear,

"I love you so much baby boy. You're my life." he looked over at the little pink rectangle shaped box, take care of her mom.


	27. Give Me Your Thoughts!

**_Hello! So I want to hear from you guys, this is my most popular story EVER and I'm quite proud of it. I know Ive tried a few times to do a sequel, but nothing has really worked out. I didn't really like the direction I went with Finding Normal, so I deleted it. I was wondering if you would be interested in me CONTINUING Accidentally Perfect where we left off last chapter, in a slightly different direction than I took with Finding Normal? I've been feeling the itch to do something with it, I love this story but I didn;t like what I did in Finding Normal. _**

**_Do you want to see anything more with this story? Or do we just leave it alone. _**

**_Leave me reviews and let me know! _**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Who's ready for a chapter? Exciting things!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, also we will be getting quite a bit of Quinn. **

* * *

><p>Collin brushed an eyelash off his new daughters cheek, the newborn cooing happily and making a suckling noise.<p>

"She's beautiful." Kurt said, reaching over and brushing some of her light hair away from her face. Collin smiles and pulls the baby closer into his chest.

"Thank you. Where did Dave and Blaine go?" Kurt placed Rian onto the bed on his back and tickled his toes, Rian flexing them out and scrunching them in. Kurt removes the sleeve of his shirt from his mouth for the millionth time that day, the baby boy likes to suckle on his clothing, a habit Kurt cant stand.

"They went grocery shopping with mom and dad."

"And Finn?"

"He's with Puck at the park. Why?" Collin placed Lilly's bottle in her mouth and sighed,

"How is your and Blaines sex life?" Kurt laughed and tickled Rians tummy, the baby making a face and drooling a little.

"Normal. It wasn't for a good four months though. Healing took some time."

"Yeah, but you pushed him out your money maker, thats understandable. I had a C-section."

"Collin, it's going to take some time to get the hang of things. You'll soon fall into a routine, give it time. Have you had sex at all since Lilly was born?" They really don't talk about what happened. Collin is in counseling to help deal with it, because Carole insists just ignoring it wont help, but they try their best to go about their normal lives.

"Once."

"Well that's something."

"Its been a month!"

"Welcome to the sex life of most married couples."

"How many times a month do you and Blaine?" Kurt chuckles and wipes more drool off of Rians neck, making a face and poking his tongue out at the baby,

"You're messy. And about five or six times a month. Like I said, you'll fall into a routine."

"Isn't that boring?"

"You have to have chicken for every meal, no one said you had to have it the same way each time."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Dave stood in the condom area of walgreens, looking at the different kinds,<p>

"It's wierd to think we actually have to wear these to protect against pregnancy." Blaine laughes, picking up a box of ultra-lubed.

"What do you think the actual chances of one of them getting pregnant again are?"

"Patty said it should be about the same as a woman, didn't you get Kurt pregnant on your first time?" Blaine tossed the condoms into the shopping cart and grabbed a box for Dave, tossing it in as well.

"Yup. You?"

"I think around the fourth time." Just then Burt came around the corner with Carole and tossed some frozen pizzas on top of the other groceries,

"Ready boys?" The two nodded and made their way to the check out, they unloaded the groceries onto the belt and Blaine caught sight of the candy in the 'impulse purchase' stand,

"Mom! Can I have red vines?"

* * *

><p>Quinn listened to the lawyer talk, going on about laws and the will and Shelbys final wishes, but all Quinn can focus on is Beth in the play pen in the corner of the room.<p>

"So does that all sound reasonable to you?" Quinn just nodded, still watching her little girl play.

"When can we take her home?" Quinns mother asked the man in the suit,

"They're installing her car seat in Quinns car now."

Quinn drove to her new apartment in silence, Beth babbling away in the back seat. Shelby was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer, and then died two weeks later after finalizing her will. She left Beth in the sole custody of Quinn. Quinn had gotten the news three days ago, she moved out of the apartment she shared with her divorced mother and got a two bedroom town house and furnished it with her trust fund.

Quinn was planning to go off to Yale to study law, but decided to stay close to home now and study online through Yales Online school. She works full time at a law office, pushing papers. She talked to Kurt and Collin the other day, they agreed to watch Beth while Quinn was at work.

Quinn pulls into the driveway and looks at the girl in the back,

"Okay, I'm gonna have to learn really fast how to be a mom. Just bare with me for a bit, I'll catch on. Lets go inside so I can start learning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so quite short, I just wanted to ease into it without overloading anyone. We've got a lot of ground to cover! <strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm glad you guys are liking the new direction im taking with this! **

**Anyone else hate season 5 Blaine? **

**Saw the promo for the finale, no megusta.**

* * *

><p>Kurt bounced Rian up and down on his knee as Blaine fought with the new stroller they bought.<p>

"I really don't know what the issue with the old one is, why did we have to get a new one?" Blaine wrestled with the latch and looked like he was about three seconds from throwing the thing off the porch,

"Because squirrels nested in that one when someone *cough*you*cough* left it outside overnight. Now there is a family of rodents living inside of it. Next question?"

"Yeah, why am I the one who has to put it together? Why cant you do it?"

"Because Rian cries if I hand him to you. You pissed him off when you put his diaper on backwards last night." Blaine glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes,

"It was three in the morning."

"Excuses." Blaine swore and yanked the car seat out of the stroller again,

"Fuck this thing. We're late." Blaine placed the seat in the car, latched it in with ease and took the baby from Kurt. Rian started crying and Blaine sighed,

"Oh hush, you're fine." He got Rian buckled in but he continued to cry. Kurt furrowed his brow in worry. "He'll be fine once we get on the road." Kurt nodded and got into the car, hooking his belt as Blaine pulled out of the drive way.

Half way there Rian was still screaming, not just crying now, he was screaming. Red faced and pained sounding.

"Blaine, something is not right. He never gets like this."

"We'll be at his check up in three minutes, we can ask the doctor."

They entered the waiting room, Kurt trying to get Rian to stop screaming, but nothing was working. He tried his paci, a bottle, even offered him some honey. But to no avail. Blaine checked them in and they were ushered into the back as to not wake any of the other babies in the waiting area.

A nurse took Rians vitals and weight, and then their Pediatrician Dr. Holly came into the room.

"Looks like someone's collic." She said, going about her usual check up things.

"How do we fix it?" Blaine asked, wringing his hands together,

"There's really nothing you can do Mr. Ander-"

"Hummel. Please."

"Mr. Hummel, there's really nothing you can do for Collic. The most important thing to remember is to _never _shake him. If it's getting to the point where you can't handle it anymore, you NEED to call someone. Do something, put him in his crib, make sure hes safe, and go out in the yard for a bit." Blaine nodded and chewed on his lip.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt called over the sound over Rians screaming, "I'm running errands with Carole. We'll be back in a few hours." Blaine nodded and took Rian from Kurt, rocking him gently back and forth.<p>

"Okay honey, I love you." He pressed a kiss against Kurts lips and then Kurt left, leaving him and Rian as the only ones in the house. Dave and Collin were at Daves parents house with Lilly, and Burt was at work with Finn.

Blaine put Rian in his play pen and went about typing his essay for college applications. He wanted to go to school for business and accounting, and the essays had to be professional and precise. No mistakes. He didn't want to end up at Ohio State Tech.

About an hour later found Blaine desperately trying to get Rian to be quiet, it wasn't even so much the noise that bothered him. It was the fact that Rian was his son, and he couldn't do anything for him. Blaine felt like he'd lost all control of the situation, and he was frustrated. They were still living in Kurts parents house, when they wanted to be in their own apartment by now, Blaine felt like he couldn't provide for his family and he'd been feeling like a failure lately. And now he couldn't even get his kid to stop crying,

"Please. Please just be quiet! I'll do anything. Please!" Rians face was angry and red, his nose dripping and his eyes screwed shut tight. He noticed how tight his grip was getting on Rian and he put him down into the play pen gently, and stroking his hair,

"I'm sorry baby. I'll be right back."

Blaine went outside onto the porch and looked at his phone. He dialed the first number he could think of,

"Dad, please. You need to come home. I can't take it. He wont stop crying, a-and I picked him up and oh god-I think I was close to shaking him. Please come home."

fifteen minutes later Burt Hummel was hopping out of his car and rushing up to the front porch,

"Hey kid. Have you gone inside since you called?"

"N-no. Oh my god, I'm a horrible father. Burt I was holding him so t-tight." Burt pet Blaines hair and ushered him into the house,

"Blaine, the important thing is you didn't shake him. Did you?" Burt looked into Blaines red-rimmed, tired eyes. He could tell that Blaine hadn't had a good nights sleep in days, "Blaine it's very important. The worst thing you could do if you shook him, even a little, is lie about it. Did you shake him?"

"No. I put him down and went outside. But I squeezed him really tight." Burt nodded and went over to the play pen where Rian was still screaming, he picked up the baby and undid his onesy, the tiniest of tiny bruises was on his side,

"Oh my god." Blaine fell back against the wall and sunk down, burring his head into his hands, "I-I'm so sorry!" Burt put the babys clothes back on and brought him over to Blaine,

"Blaine. I know you didn't mean to." He placed Rian in Blaines arms, Blaine pulling him close to his chest and stroking his hair, "You're a good father Blaine. Every parent has gripped their kid a little too hard at one point. I left a whole hand mark on Kurts arm once. He was four, and he'd ran into the street and almost got hit by a car."

"I remember that." Blaine and Burt looked up to Kurt, who was standing in the doorway with grocery bags,

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I held him too tight, I-"

"I know Blaine. I've been standing here for a while. I know you didn't mean to. And Rian knows. Look, he stopped crying." Blaine turned his face to the baby that was stroking his little hand down the wet trails on Blaines face.

"I promised I'd never hurt him though."

"Blaine, it's a tiny bruise, not even the size of a nickle. People have done far worse. And the fact you feel so horribly about it, I'm not worried, I know it wont happen again."

Blaine nodded and pulled the baby into his chest and kissed him on the head.

"Let me go put the groceries away and then we can take a much needed nap.

* * *

><p><strong>So not a very happy chapter, and there will be some of these serious chapters, because they are new parents and they are going to have struggles. Some chapters will be happy and funny, others serious. <strong>

**The chapters are going to alternate Klaine, Dollin, Quinn. **

**Each chapter being about 1200-1500 words. :) **

**Also, do you guys mind when I take suggestions from you? I put them in because I feel like thats what you want to read but I dont want to feel like I'm steeling your ideas. **

**Please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**So it's been brought to my attention that the chapter where Burt tells Collin they adopted him went missing, so Collin has unknowingly been a Hummel for a while. Oops. I'll figure out a way to tell him. haha **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Collin fidgeted nervously with the hem of the black lace panties he was wearing, moving the ruffled sheer material of the teddy he was wearing over his hip, exposing his hipbone. He was nervous about this because he and Dave had never talked about lingerie before. Collin liked wearing it when he was alone because it made him feel sexy, this would be the first time he showed it to Dave. He told Dave he had something to show him, but he had locked himself in the bathroom for about thirty minutes freaking out and trying to decide if he really wanted to go through with it.<p>

"Collin, are you okay in there?" Collin sighed and nodded, then remembered Dave couldn't see him through the oak door in his parents house.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He heard Dave laugh through the door and shift on his old bed,

"Well hurry up, my parents will be back with Lilly in a few hours."

"Okay, but please don't laugh at me. If you don't like it I can just take it off and we can never speak of it again. Okay?" Dave was a little nervous now. The bathroom door cracked open and Collin poked just his head out, then he slipped out the rest of the way and Dave thought he was going to pass out when all of his blood rushed south.

"Holy shit." Collins long legs went on for miles, pale honey tinted skin contrasted against black sheer net and lace. Collins smooth, hairless skin glowed in the afternoon sun, Dave couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

"Do you like it?"

"I think you're entirely too far away." Collin walked to the bed shyly, a stark contrast to the provocative clothing he was wearing. Once he was in arms length Dave reached out and grabbed him by the waist, throwing him down onto the bed and climbing over him.

"Have you been hiding this from me for long?"

"I don't tell many people I like wearing womens underwear..." Collin had moved to sitting up on his knees, and Dave noticed just how thin his lover was. Even after having a baby, Collins body had returned to his previous weight, his belly was flat, hip bones poking out, pushing the underwear slightly away from his body, hit long legs thin, thighs not quite touching.

Dave ran his hand up Collins thigh, and over his hip, pushing the material of the teddy back, scratching his short nails over the creamy skin.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Dave hooked his thumb in the waistband of the panties and made to pull them down, but stopped, getting a better idea. He moved Collin so that he was on all fours, his face resting against the bed.

Dave pulled the underwear off to the side, exposing Collins entrance. Dave licked a stripe over his hole, making the younger boy whimper.

"D-David, please." Dave squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pressed two into Collins waiting hole.

"Fuck you're tight."

"Well maybe if you fucked me more often-" Collin gasped sharply as Dave rubbed against his prostate,

"I'll be sure to do that."

Dave pushed all the way into Collin, stilling for a moment to make sure he was okay, then pulling uut and thrusting back in. They build up a rhythm, Collin fucking back onto Dave with each thrust.

"Dave, please..." Collin bit down onto the pillow as Dave fucked into his prostate,

"Come for me baby, come on." Colling came onto the bed with a high mewl, clenching around Dave as Dave emptied into him.

"David?"

"Yeah?" The older boy replied, sitting on his knees, running his hand over his lovers spine.

"Did you wear a condom?"

"Um, no." Collin pulled off of him, feeling the come run out of his hole and down his leg,

"I swear to god if I get pregnant, you're dead."

Half an hour later after a shower they were laying under the covers in pajamas, Collin playing with the hairs on Daves chest.

"Collin, why is that the first time since Lilly was born that you initiated sex?"

"I just kinda didn't feel attractive."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Collin furrowed his brow and shook his head,

"You didn't make me feel unattractive-"

"But I didn't make you feel attractive, you're gorgeous. Dont ever forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>To the Guest who keeps asking for a Dave Sebastian mpreg fic, I have not been ignoring you, I just cant respond to you because you're on guest. I'll be totally honest with you, I really dont see how Dave and Sebastian would work as a couple with Sebastian as a bottom, unless Sebastian was totally OOC, because Sebastian is extremely dominant, as opposed to Dave who is a giant teddy bear. If Dave and Sebastian were together, and in character, Dave would be the bottom. I dont personally like bottom Sebastian or Dave, so I am sorry but I dont see myself being able to write for your request :( Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic though!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I want to start a project (wont start to be published until after my current stories are done because I want to focus on it) But I'm looking for Co-Writers! Essentially I want to RE-WRITE Glee. Yes, you heard me. Re-Write Glee. 5 Stories (Each story a season) and the chapters would be episodes. So if anyone is interested please send me a PM. In the PM I would like a brief summary of what you would have changed about Glee, a sample (about 200-500) words of writing, what your strong points of writing are, what your weaknesses are, and your favorite ships. consider it an interview! Looking for 3-4 people. Look forward to hearing from you!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn had just finished putting Beth to bed when the doorbell rang, she closed the door and went to the front door looking through the peephole. She furrowed her brow and opened the door, pulling her robe tight,<p>

"Puck, what are you doing here?" The mowhawked boy pushed passed her into the house and looked around, eyeing the baby stuff all around,

"When were you going to tell me you had her back?" Quinn recoiled, Puck looked angry,

"You and Shelby were close, I thought she would have told you."

"No. No one told me anything. I had to find out from Kurt that you had Beth. Where is she?"

"She's sleeping, would you please keep your voice down? She took forever to go to sleep. She isn't used to the house yet." Puck calmed slightly and nodded,

"I want shared custody."

"What?"

"She's my daughter too and-"

"Puck, it's not healthy to have her switch off all the time."

"Then let me move in. I can sleep on the couch. I need to be part of her life, I'm her father." Quinn pursed her lips and thought quietly, Puck was so determined not to be like his dad, and she had seen how torn up he was when she gave Beth away.

"I guess some extra help couldn't hurt. But you need to get a job."

"I have my pool cleaning business."

"A REAL job. Ask Burt Hummel if he needs any more teen fathers." Puck nodded and looked over to the door off the kitchen when he heard crying, "I'll be right back."

"No, let me try."

About fifteen minutes later Quinn had cleaned up and Puck exited the bedroom,

"She's asleep." Quinn nodded and finished putting the fitted sheet on the couch, placing a pillow on one end and a folded comforter on the other.

"You sure you want to sleep here?" Puck nodded and removed his shoes,

"Of course." Quinn nodded and took a deep breath,

"Right. Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. She usually sleeps through the night, so it's should be fine." Quinn turned and went to her room, before she opened the door she heard Puck call after her,

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams." A smile tugged at her lips but she schooled her features, she would not be heart broken by this boy again,

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"So he's living with you now?" Kurt asked, letting Rian chew on a piece of chicken,<p>

"I guess so." Quinn shrugged. She, Kurt and Collin were out at the mall with the kids, they had stopped for lunch and got to talking about the current situation with Puck.

"Is that really good for Beth? I mean sure it's good shes not house jumping but at the same time it's not really a functional situation. Dads living on the couch." Collin added, sipping on his Frappachino and making a silly face at Lilly who was suckilling her fist.

"I know. I just dont know what else to do. He's so desperate to not be like his dad."

"Have yo ever thought about maybe trying to have a real relationship? Be a family?" Kurt suggested.

"I feel like it would complicate things."

"No more than they already are."

* * *

><p>Quinn got home around three with Beth to find the house spotless.<p>

"Puck?" Puck came from the kitchen, delicious smells wafting in after him,

"Hey!" He beamed, coming over and picking up Beth and twirling her around, making her giggle.

"You cleaned." Quinn said, looking around the house in awe,

"Yeah I hope you dont mind. And I made spaghetti, did you eat?"

"I had lunch a few hours ago."

"Great! It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"Puck?"

"Oh and Mr. H said he could always use more teen fathers at the shop, I start tomorrow-"

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"What time do you get off work tomorrow?"

"Four, why?"

"You're taking me on a date."


	32. Operation make Daddy look crazy

**So This story is going to switch to "one shots" following the kids growing up, I want to highlight the big parts of their lives, and it would take way too long to write it in story form. **

**Please Review / send me ideas of what you would like to see! :)**

**Please review, it helps the muse.**

* * *

><p>Rian and Lilly were on the living room floor, Rian had just had his first birthday party and the adults were cleaning up. Kurt rubbed at his sore lower back and looked over at his son, the little stinker better be grateful. He looked at the little boy, scooting himself around on his butt, he was so lazy. Rian hadn't even started to pull himself up to try to stand. They were worried at first so they took him to the pediatrician, but he said everything was fine. That Rian was just lazy. They tried everything, putting his toys across the room, or up onto the couch or placing tasty treats on the coffee table to him to reach for. But nothing.<p>

Kurt was worried if he didnt start walking soon he would be behind in other mile stones, and they were trying to get him ready for interviews at day cares in New York. They were really selective, and if your child didn't make the cut you were stuck going to a shady care center or with a private babysitter. And sometimes sitters were even more expensive than the day cares. Kurt would be starting Parsons and Blaine NYU, they needed regular care for Rian. They had originally planned to stay in Ohio, but Burt said they needed to go chase their dreams.

So they were preparing for the move that was a few months away, they lined up jobs, applied (and were accepted) to the family dorms at NYU and were TRYING to get Rian into day care. But the lazy little boy refused to start walking, or even standing.

Kurt wiped frosting off the counter and sighed, he put an application into NYU's child care center, but they had very limited spots. Kurt got lost in his internal musings while cleaning when he heard something thump to the floor in the living room, he turned around and saw Rian casually walking away from where he pushed a picture book off the coffee table. When he saw Kurt looking at him he plopped to the floor and started scooting, trying to look innocent.

"You little shit!" Kurt exclaimed in disbelief.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, turning around for the first time, "Dont swear at him."

"He totally stood and pushed the book off the table!"

"Kurt you know he doesn't walk. It probably fell on its own. Lets finish cleaning."

Kurt glared at Rian who was sucking on his fist, but turned back to his work, knowing nothing he would say could convince Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the week trying to catch Rian walking, but its like the kid knew when he was being watched. Kurt would wait around the corner, watching him play and scoot around, waiting to film him walking. He would have his phone camera out and ready, but he would get a text and reply, and in the time it took him to reply, Rian got up and walked across the room before he could switch back to his camera.<p>

"UGH!" Kurt stomped his foot in anger and then shook his head.

"I'm having a fucking tantrum over this. My one year old is out smarting me, and I'm throwing a tantrum over it."

"And now you're talking to yourself." Kurt glared at Blaine who was now standing beside him chuckling.

"Oh ha ha. Its funny when it's not happening to you." Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned against the door way. Kurt took a moment to admire him. He got a little taller since high school, not much, maybe an inch. His curly hair had been cut shorter and he used minimal gel to tame it. They both had long since done away with designer clothing, not being practical with a messy child, so instead of the high pants he used to wear, he now had fitted blue jeans that hung low on his hips, and today he had on a black polo that showed off his arms.

"Kurt? You still here?" Kurt snapped out of his day dream to see Blaine pointing to the room, where Rian was casually standing and watching them.

"Hello, Buddy. Knock over any books lately?" Blaine said, kneeling down to his sons level. Rian chuckled, much like Blaine and Kurt smiled, not being able to stay mad at his baby boy.


End file.
